Elemental Flames
by AssassinMaster22
Summary: A secret is the only darkness that surrounds friendship. It corrupts the feelings of another person, changing them forever. When a new hero is introduced into the team with a bad childhood and suprisingly familiar friends, the Mane 7 goes on adventures that defines the true meaning of friendship, along with a little bit of secrets...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The modern day of Equestria felt so nice. The sunlight shimmered, the crickets chirped, the bird's were making the normal sounds of the morning, and everything was perfect. But their was just one thing that changed this entire day. You know how there are sometimes secrets people have that they keep from you? Well, that's basically have of this story. Because this is a strange setting. We are in Equestria 10 years before the Present.

Princess Celestia was down in the basement of Castle Equestria, reading the ancient artifacts before she was about to announce the discovery of the Mane 6. But during her time of reading, one of the filly's had come down to tell the princess something.

"The Mane 6 are here for you, princess." The filly said. The filly didn't know what Princess Celestia was doing, so he started to peek at the ancient ruins.

"Alright. Tell them I just need to grab the Elements of Harmony and I'll be there." Celestia told the filly as he nodded and walked back up the long tower-size steps.

The princess actually didn't lie, because she went into the artifact room and retrieved the Elements of Harmony. She quickly turned back around, not even knowing that she had dropped one of the Elements into a tiny little ditch behind the artifact stand.

_In The Throne Room…._

The Mane 6 had been waiting. Pinkie Pie had been even more uncontrollable, Applejack was sweating and quivering where she was standing, Twilight Sparkle put a book straight in her face, Rarity started pretending that she was looking at a watch on her forehoove, Rainbow Dash was sitting down, sweating also, and Fluttershy was quivering a lot. Finally Princess Celestia walked up from the rightside door of the castle and sat back in her throne with the plate of the Elements of Harmony in her hand.

"Why did ya bring us here, Celestia?" Applejack said.

"Because you seven are now the Mane 7." Celestia answered. Now if you were one of the Mane 6 you would be very excited, but the 6 mares were confused.

"Ummm, Princess? There are six of us." Twilight told her former teacher. Celestia's eyes were closed at the moment, and then she opened her eyes as fast as lightning.

"Wait, this isn't right," Celestia said as she opened a scroll she took from the ruins. She started to read it, but it said that there were suppose to be seven, but when she looked up, there were only six.

"What's not right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Its nothing. I'll try to figure it out later. But for now, I declare you six the Mane 6!" Celestia exclaimed.

Everyone in the throne room went wild. Even the filly. It was a wonderful day for everyone. Pinkie Pie declared that they should have a party. There was so much wonder in the air, but nobody except for the princess herself wondered about the one question that was unsolvable at the moment.

Where is the seventh pony?

**Hey guys! It's me AssassinMaster22, and this is actually my first MLP story! I used to be a Grojband writer, but I sorta got into MLP when something hit me and I'm not sure what it is. So anyway, this should be a really go story. Likes, reviews, and good comments are wanted! :)**


	2. The Real Deal

Chapter 2

**Author's Purpose: Look guys, I don't like any bad reviews. Nangd, I really didn't like your review. This story gets way better in the future, and a bad review doesn't make sense at the beginning of the story. Please I need more likes, and enjoy the chapter.**

"_**And Ponyville Shines!"**_ Twilight yelled as she said the last few words of her song in Central Ponyville.

Today was just like it was ten years ago, shining with just the sun in the sky, and today was also suppose to be special because of another dragon migration. But Spike came running through the east part of town yelling "Twilight! Twilight!"

"What is it Spike?" Twilight asked as Spike finally reached her.

"I have a message from Princess Celestia. She said it was something VERY important." Spike answered as he gave Twilight the scroll. Twilight opened it and read aloud.

_Dear My Former Student,_

_I have found the last Element of Harmony. It was in a ditch lying behind the Element of Harmony Holder. It was actually a crown, so I'm predicting this belongs to an important pony. I need you and your friends here right away. If we do not find the pony, we cannot defend against Discord anymore. Discord has found a spell that prevents attack from the Elements of Harmony when there are only six. We need one more._

_Your Former Teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

"What's it say?" Spike asked.

"Nothing, just grab the rest of the gang and bring them to Castle Celestia. **Now**." She told Spike, firmly. Spike ran off, leaving Twilight to get to Castle Celestia.

_About an hour later…._

The entire Mane 6 was in the throne room of Castle Celestia. They were waiting for the Princess to return with the surprising news.

The princess finally came, bursting through the door and sitting in her throne quickly. "You are all probably wondering why you're here." She said.

"Actually, princess, I told them about the scroll when they came in here." Twilight said.

"Oh, I see. So as you all know, I found the seventh and final Element of Harmony." Celestia told them. "This crown is the Element of Protection, and it wields great power. But we just need to

find out who it belongs to."

"Another mare's comin'? Sweet!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, unwittingly not knowing that she was wrong.

"Actually, I did some research and I found out that this pony is going to be a colt." Celestia told Rainbow Dash. Everyone in the room gasped, including Spike. But Spike was actually gasping of joy.

"Finally! Another boy I can hang out with!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but the journey to find him is going to be hard." Celestia said.

"How come?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because, we have to go back to Castle Equestria, and Twilight has to go through the portal to the parallel world. Again."


	3. Ember

Chapter 3

The train ride there took a long time. A detour had token place because of a train crash that took place two miles ahead, forcing the train to take an hour detour to get back on track.

"So let me get dis' straight," Applejack said. "Your putting a colt in an all-mare team?**(A/N: Sorta like the description, ey?)** Why is that?"

"I'm not sure why. The ancient ruin artificial writings just said so." Celestia answered.

"Whoa. You actually don't know something? Your Princess Celestia! You know everything!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Well I'm afraid that this I do not know. Oh, and I almost forgot, there is one more thing I forgot to tell you. It said in the writings that this colt is suppose to be one of you six's brother." Celestia said.

"I wonder who the lucky mare is." Rarity said. **(A/N: For now, that's probably the only time Rarity speaks until Chapter 6 or 7)**

_In Castle Equestria…._

The team took no time in the castle to get to the mirror. They arrived there in just a few minutes, with no sign of panting or wheezing.

"Alright Twilight, we need to repeat the same way you went in the portal," Celestia said. Twilight looked at her questioningly. "That means you have to go through the portal again, with Spike." Celestia looked at Spike.

"Alright then. Spike you ready?" Twilight asked Spike, who was surprisingly right next to her.

"I was born ready." Spike told her. Twilight knew that that motioned her to go through the portal. But she and Spike ran through the portal instead. The teleportation was a bit more dizzy, but they soon knew they would arrive at the high school.

**(A/N: Know that Twilight and Spike going into the parallel world isn't going to be that long, cuz' nothing can really cause any harm.)**

When they arrived on the ground again. Twilight stood back up. Spike, once a dragon, now a dog, woke up from what seemed like slumber, but was just the transportation affect.

"Come on Spike. We have to hurry." Twilight said as they ran into the high school

They appeared in the central part of the school, scurrying and trying to find their friends. When she turned another corner of the school, she saw a door that was open, and what seemed to be familiar voices talking inside. Twilight and Spike walked over to the door, and silently opened

it. She saw Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity all inside, talking amongst each others.

"Hey guys." Twilight finally said, and the four girls looked up at the duo.

"Your back?" Rarity said. They were all surprised to see Twilight, so they came over to her and hugged her and Spike.

"What made ya come back?" Applejack asked.

Twilight told them everything about the boy they had to find and how she had to bring him back to her world. "Oh, and where's Sunset Shimmer?" She asked.

"She got sick so she didn't come today," Pinkie Pie told her. "And if Rainbow Dash has gotten all into bets and what not. She tells everyone who wants her help that they have to beat her in a soccer game to earn her help. And she doesn't make acceptions this time."

"Well, I'm gonna have to try." Twilight said. "Let's go pay her a visit."

About one kilometer east, a boy was riding to school on his skateboard. He whizzed past everyone, doing amazing tricks as he jumped over garage sales and riding on fences. This was his first day at Equestria High, and he was forced to move here by his parents. He didn't really have any friends back in his old school, so he hoped he would get some now. He had blue hair and pale blue skin, with a shirt that says "NEVER GIVE UP" on it. He also had blue sweatpants and Lebrons on with a hat that said, Woodland at a 45 degree angle, and finally, his name was Ember.

He finally made it to the high school, and got off his skateboard, putting it in a secret place he had spotted during his orientation day outside. He walked straight into the school, going toward the principal's office. Once there, he opened the door to see Principal Celestia waiting for him there.

Principal Celestia greeted him (with him giving a nice greet, too) and handed him a schedule of his classes. They had a quick little meeting a talk, and he left the office. School hadn't started yet, so he went outside through the side entrance and towards the soccer field, only to find a girl with rainbow-striped hair kicking soccer balls into a goal.

He hid next to one of the bleachers and watched, noticing a door opening at the east side of the field. There were five girls that came out. One had purple hair, one with blonde, one with pink, one with dark blue, and one with light pink. The girls had walked over to the rainbow-striped girl and started talking. The purple-headed one hugged the rainbow-striped one and they started talking again. The others sat on a bench nearby, and the rainbow-striped one and purple-headed one started going in other directions, preparing for what he thought was a soccer game.

Once the girls arrived at the soccer field, they saw Rainbow Dash kicking some soccer balls into a goal. She looked frustrated, but when she saw Twilight, her expression disappeared.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! Twilight said. "Still practicing your soccer I see." Twilight grinned.

"Yeah. I've gotten WAY better at it." Rainbow Dash said as she turned around, not knowing that it was actually Twilight that was talking to her. "TWILIGHT?" She yelled. She ran over to purple-headed girl and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to find a boy that has one characteristic that we all have and bring him back to my world." Twilight answered.

"Alright well if you want my help then your gonna have to-"

"Beat you in a soccer game. Yeah I know, no acceptions and I have to win." Twilight interrupted.

"Well then. Let's get started."

Once the game started, Applejack noticed something, or someone, hiding amongst one of the bleachers. She looked straight at that person, finally concluding that he was a boy. So she stood up and walked over to that bleacher, the boy not noticing her. Her friends didn't know that she left, either, because they were trying to cheer her on. The boy finally saw her and hid in the back, forcing Applejack to sit back down on the bench.

About 2 minutes later, the game ended, 5-1. Twilight was on the ground, the same expression she had last time when Rainbow Dash beat her.

"Hey, I won fair-and-square. Unless someone wants to go up against me, I can't help you." Rainbow Dash said. Everyone was pretty sad, until a someone yelled something.

"HEY! I'LL GO UP AGAINST YOU!" The voice yelled. The gang looked over to where the person was standing, and it was a boy next to a bleacher, the same boy that Applejack saw earlier.

"You sure?" Rainbow Dash told the boy. "I don't really like beating strangers."

"Oh haha. And my name is Ember." He said. Suddenly, Twilight remembered something Princess Celestia had said. That this boy had no fear and protected against anything. She didn't know what reminded her of this, but something did.

"I'm gonna go easy on you just so you know!" Rainbow Dash yelled to Ember as she did a long shot down the entire field towards his goal.

"Wait for it…." Ember kept repeating until the ball was close enough. "Now!" He yelled. He broke into a headspin, jumping at the last second, kicking the ball at the speed of light straight into Rainbow Dash's goal. It whizzed right past her, luckily not hitting her.

"Oh I see your pretty good, but how do you go on close defense?" Rainbow Dash quickly asked, dribbling the ball towards Ember. She went up really close, but Ember kept his balance. He did a 360-backflip, kicking it somewhere in the middle of the field. Rainbow Dash raced to the ball, and dribbled it back to his goal. Ember was a bit dizzy from that 360-backflip, and so that dizziness gave Rainbow Dash enough time to make a goal.

During the game, the rest of the team sitting on the bench were wondering something.

"Who are we rooting for again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not sure. If Ember wins, Rainbow Dash helps us. But Rainbow Dash is our friend, and we don't even know Ember." Twilight declared.

Soon the game ended, 5-1 with Ember winning. The rest of the gang, again, did not know who to cheer for, so they just kept silent. Ember thought that was it, so he started to walk away. But Twilight went up to him.

"Hey, Ember," She said. "Before you leave, I gotta ask you something." Ember turned back around to face her. "What are the things you do most?"

"Well, I like animals, that's for sure. I also like reading and hard-work, usually getting apples from tall trees with just my feet. I also like to practice my speed and make clothes for people in my shop down the street from here. Oh, and finally, I like to always have parties practically everyday. Their my life." He told her.

The 6 girls were shocked. No one had the strength to even talk. Finally, Twilight spoke up. "So do we….

**Pretty good ending, right? Yeah I didn't really check for any errors so something might be wrong. But this was actually a pretty long chapter. It was four pages in my Word Document. Anyway, you're gonna find out in the future why the main characters ARE the main characters. Especially Spike and Pinkie Pie. So anyway, leave good comments and view this story and I'll continue next week! Yeah I might not be on until Friday or Saturday cuz I got school, but hey, I might not have any homework on some days and you'll know what I do.**


	4. Code Red! Code Red!

Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I actually didn't have homework! So going at the reviews, I really need more. So guys who reviewed me thank you a lot, but could you tell other people about my story? Just askin'. Oh and I have to start acting like Applejack for the rest of my school year. I bet my friend I could talk like a farmer so the end of the year and he accepted it.**

**So anyway, goin' da reviews, the guest I want to tell you that he likes animals while reading when his shop making clothes is closed for a few minutes, and sometimes on days-off he does hard-work like I said getting apples from trees and practice his speed. And on special days-off, he has parties for at least 12 hours straight. Yeah, 12 HOURS!**

**So anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

"Huh?" Ember asked Twilight when she said that they all like the things he likes.

"Okay, forget that, what would you do if you were forced to become a pony?" Pinkie Pie asked. This was the question everyone was hoping he wouldn't hate.

"Well, I wouldn't really care, if I was forced, because I think ponies are pretty cool. So I guess I would like it." He said. Everyone got excited in their minds, because if someone was excited out loudly, he would know something was up.

"Follow me then." Twilight said, motioning for him to follow her. He followed her, with the rest of the gang going after him. Twilight took him on the other side of the school towards the high school memorial statue. Twilight grabbed his hand and pulled him into the portal and her other hand pulling Spike into the portal, while saying "It was nice seeing you guys again. Bye!"

As they went through the portal Twilight looked like she was far away from Ember. When they got out of the portal, Twilight came out first, then Spike, their friends greeting them.

"Where is the boy?" Celestia asked.

"He should come out in 3….2….1" As Twilight said 1, a big loom came from the portal, and a colt came out. He was pale blue with shiny armor boots on his hooves. But the thing everyone mostly paid attention to was his hair. Ember's hair turned from normal human hair into what looked like fire. He wasn't on fire, that's just what it looked like, but it was blue.

"Huh? Where am I? What is this place?" Ember asked, fluttering his eyes because their was a window with a clear view of the sun, and the light was going into his eyes.

"You are in Equestria, Land of the Ponies." Celestia told him.

"Oh so that's why you asked me that question on the soccer field." Ember said as he looked at Twilight. She nodded.

"Okay so first we want to introduce you to everyone here." Princess Celestia said as she gestured to the six mares and Spike.

"I'm Applejack." Applejack said.

"I'm Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, but just call me Twilight." Twilight said.

"I'm Rarity." Rarity said.

"I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie said in a measly voice. Something about Ember seemed different from any other colt Pinkie had seen. She liked something about him, but she didn't know what. When she looked at him, she felt safe.

"Oh, that dragon over there is Spike—wait, where is Spike?" Rarity asked. Everypony looked around for Spike, when Fluttershy spotted him coming out of the doorway into the portal room.

"I'm right here." Spike said as he waved to Ember. "I saw a scroll in the doorway, so I picked it up. It says it's for Celestia, and it proves who Ember's sister is."

"Let me see it." Celestia said as Spike handed her the scroll. She opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We have ordered you a special message from the Ancient Ruins of Canterlot Palace, or as everyone else calls it, Castle Equestria. We were looking through the sacred texts and we saw that the colt you have received from the parallel world has the sister of the pony who is grateful for parties._

_Sincerely,_

_Canterlot Messenger #8_

As Celestia read the signature, everyone looked at Pinkie Pie. She was the only pony who was grateful for parties. Ember especially looked at her.

"So that's why I felt safe around him!" She declared. Pinkie Pie had realized what she just said and blushed.

"So I guess you're my sis then." Ember said. "But do I live with her then?"

"Apparently so. You will have to get another bed, that's if you want to sleep in the same bed with her." Celestia said. Spike snickered, and Pinkie Pie and Ember both blushed.

"You realized what you just said, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh sorry." Celestia said. "Well anyway, lets get to Ponyville!" And they all ran out.

On the train ride to Ponyville, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Ember had bonded a lot. Ember knew why

Pinkie Pie was trying to bond with him, but he wasn't sure about Spike. It turns out that they

had a LOT of things in common.

_On the roads leading to Ponyville…_

"Isn't it strange how Ember, Pinkie Pie, and Spike keep talking to each other?" Twilight said to Rarity.

"I would understand why Ember would talk a lot to Pinkie Pie, but your right, I'm not sure about little Spikey-wikey." Rarity responded, looking at the two ponies and the dragon.

"I really don't think Spike likes it when you call him that." Twilight said.

"Oh, does he say that at the library?" Rarity asked.

"Sometimes. He doesn't say he's annoyed about it, but his expression tells me everything." Twilight answered.

When they got closer to Ponyville, they loud screams and yells ringing across Everfree Forest.

"Uh, guys?" Ember said. "I don't mean to state the obvious, but I'm can tell that's really not good."

"Ya think?" Spike said, sarcastically. After they heard a few more screams, they all ran towards Ponyville. They didn't care what was happening around them right now, they just cared about Ponyville.

When they got their, they didn't see anybody. Just screams were going on someplace else in the town. They started searching around slowly, when they saw Lyra, Bon-Bon, and Cloud Kicker running towards the east. They were screaming "Why there! Why there!"

They ran west, and when they got there people were screaming, pointing at a building west of them again. There was only one place that they cared about a lot on that street.

Sugarcube Corner.

The town was completely devastated. Apparently, a rogue team, the Graters, had attacked, destroying Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash's house, Carousel Boutique, and part of Sweet Apple Acres was ripped clean off the ground.

Everybody but Pinkie Pie was okay with it. There places could be easily rebuilt, but not Pinkie Pie's. Her place was made of Pink Disguise Crystal, and type of stone that was only found deep underground. She was bawling, with Applejack trying to cheer her up, but with no success. She suddenly stopped crying at one moment, with tears about to flow out of her eyes, but they went away. Her hair started poofing, and all of the sudden, all of her hair went into a straight line to the right of her head.

Pinkamena is back.

**Uh oh, look who's back! Yeah I actually wanted that to happen because I thought the Party of One episode was amazing. This is actually another long chapter. So can I get good reviews, comments, and a few likes if you please?**


	5. Turn Down

Chapter 5

Everything was a disaster. With Pinkie Pie being in her alter form she never made anybody happy. She was always sad and sometimes never even spoke to people. The town started turning sad too without any form of happiness. Pinkie's friends tried to cheer her up with parties, but with her extreme partying, the parties weren't that good. Sure, she went to the party, danced a bit, drank some punch, and even had lots of cake, but she never turned back into her normal self. The only person she would hang out with or even talk to was Ember. Ember had actually started being a bit sad. But something even worse happened to him. Pinkie Pie had rented the last apartment in Ponyville Inn, and Ember had nowhere to go. He asked all of the girls if he could stay, but they all sadly turned him down. Rarity didn't have a guest room, Fluttershy didn't have any room,, thanks to all her animals, Rainbow Dash's house was in the air and he couldn't get up there and down fast, and Applejack couldn't let him because she had way too many people in her house. So he ended up on the streets. He tried to buy a house, asking for money, but with no luck at the end of everyday. His only bed was a bench in the park.

But on one single day, Mayor Mare took the bench away from the park for construction reasons. He didn't have anywhere to sleep, so he rested his head on the pavement. It started to rain, no in fact rain isn't even a good word for it, pouring is better. So anyway, Twilight was walking down the streets with an umbrella in her left forearm about to reach Ponyville Market, when suddenly she saw Ember, lying on the ground. _What's he doing here? It's literally pouring! _She thought. She didn't know what to do, so she checked his pulse. Still beating. She picked him up, which took a long time because he weighed more than her, and put him on her back. She ran back home, unaware that the Graters had done this.

When she reached the library, she burst in, putting Ember on the table. She quickly put a blanket on him. Then, Spike came down the ladder.

"How come he's here?" Spike asked. "And where's your supplies?"

"I was about to get to the store but then I found him on the ground. So I brought him here." Twilight responded.

"Is he even alive?" Spike asked as he came closer to the table.

"Yes. I checked his pulse when I found him, and luckily it was beating." Twilight said. "But he's unconscious." She pushed him over, and when she did this, they saw a huge scar stretching from the left part of his neck to his right hip.

"**What in Equestria?!" **Twilight screamed. Ember's scar was still bleeding at a normal amount of speed. "Who could've done this…." She thought momentarily. Then she gasped. "The Graters…" She whispered, gritting her teeth.

"We can't get revenge on them! We can barely even fight! Ember is like the guardian of Ponyville! He's been training from the time to he came to Ponyville to now!" Spike said.

"Yes, I know. We need to rush him to Ponyville Hospital." Twilight said. "**Now"**

They rushed to the hospital, with the rest of the gang, including The Cakes, The rest of the Apple family, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Cloud Kicker, and a bunch of other ponies. Word got around fast, and everypony was at Ponyville hospital in no time flat. Nurse Readheart and her assistants worked for hours, but with no success.

At about 9:36, the heart monitor was still at it's normal rate. Nurse Readheart came in with suprising news.

"Alright I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is that Ember will have to keep the scar on his back for a while. The good news is that he's alive."

At this exact moment, Ember started coughing, slowly getting up a bit. His eyes were slowly opening by the second. Everyone was so happy, so full of relief. Ember's back was hurting so badly though. His scar was hurting him so much that it took him five minutes to get off the bed.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, slowly.

"You got a huge scar on your back. The Graters did this." Rainbow Dash said.

"Huh, those guys." Ember said as he had an itch on his back and his hand was going to scratch it. He missed the itch part and rubbed a part of his scar, making his eyes start to water.

"You might not want to touch that." Nurse Readheart said. Everyone started laughing, and Ember got out of his bed. The gang led him "home" which was, in some reason, Twilight's house. As they reached the library, Twilight explained that since everyone wasn't letting him stay at their house, he would stay at the library until His and Pinkie Pie's house is rebuilt. She also explained how Pinkie Pie used to sing a lot, until she turned into her Pinkamena form.

Ember suddenly had a lightbulb above his head. "I've got an idea."

"Wow, I actually don't know if that'll work or not." Spike said. The plan was, since Pinkie Pie loves singing, they would sing her, and everyone else in Ponyville, a song that was so meaningful that it would bring her back to normal.

**A/N: You'll see the song at the end of the chapter when they sing it.**

So the trio told all the others about the plan, and asked them to hang up signs to bring all the others in. Everyone started crowding the signs about five minutes afterwards. As for the Mane 6/7, they practiced the song over and over again until it was perfected. This would get our Pinkie back.

As for Pinkie Pie, when she saw the poster, she actually decided to go to it. She thought that a song might cheer her up, even though she was unaware that the song was for her.

_At Opening Night…_

Almost everyone was there. Celestia and her finest guards were still traveling, almost on the coast of Everfree Forest that enters into Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was checking all the stations of the ponies helping them. Fluttershy was going to pick up Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Spike were preparing the stage, Rarity was looking through the camera at the back of the crowd, and Applejack was adding a few more touches onto the script. At last, Ember called them in for a last meeting before the show, with Fluttershy absent.

"Alright, everypony. If this doesn't help Pinkie get back to her normal self, then nothing will." He told the others.

"And if it doesn't work, we'll try everythin' we got to get Pinkie back to normal." Applejack said.

The others nodded.

"Alright then, all we need to do is wait for Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was grasping Pinkie by her tail, struggling to bring her to the stadium. She was quite tired, her face was red, and she was sweating all over. Pinkie Pie was struggling to get back though, but she was having a hard time, too. Fluttershy may seem weak on the outside, but on the inside, oh, she was a beast. Fluttershy didn't even have to look at Pinkie Pie when she was pulling her.

Finally, they made it to the stadium. Twilight was waiting for them at the gate.

"What do you guys want?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Fluttershy nodded, and Twilight went up to the stage. Fluttershy grabbed Pinkie Pie to the center of the crowd, slightly pushing people to get there. "Stay here." She told Pinkie Pie as she ran to the stage.

Pinkie Pie didn't know what to do. She wanted to get out of there, but she couldn't remember where the gate was. So she stayed.

"Alright, we are live in 3…2….1!" The director said from his point of view. The curtain rose, revealing darkness. And as the song started in motion, the Mane 6/7 slid onto the stage

.

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you

Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then,

when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can I see you again?

(When can I see you again?)

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you

Life is a trip down the road that leads you

Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then,

when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know,

When can I see you again?

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

So let me know before I wave goodbye

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

When can I see you again?

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

The crowd went wild. Everyone was screaming, unable to process what song they just heard. It was so good, that some of them actually fainted. And for Pinkie Pie…her hair went limp for a second, and returned to it's normal form.

Pinkie Pie was back.

**Good reviews and comments requested! :)**


	6. The Attack

Chapter 6

The crowd, including Pinkie Pie, was so happy that people started tossing things up in the air. Somebody even threw a tree trunk up in the air! _Must've been Big Mac or someone else who can lift lots of things up. _Ember thought. Ember was still standing on the stage, waiting for most of the people to leave before leaving too.

When 3/4 's of the people left, Ember hopped off the stage and ran to Pinkie. Pinkie was running towards him too, and they eventually collided. "Good to have ya back, Pinkie." Ember said to his sister.

"So you did all this to help me get back to normal?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet." Ember said as he grew a devious smile. "Hey guys!" He yelled to the rest of the gang. "We need you to get as many people that can fight as possible!"

"Does that include Flash Sentry?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a huge smile on her face. Ember couldn't resist it.

"Yes that includes Flash Sentry." Ember answered. "Just get as many as you can!" Ember yelled as they all went their separate ways.

_In Everfree Forest…_

The seven warriors were making their way through Everfree Forest to make it to Teapot Waterfall (**I just made it up**). The list they brought is down below.

Applejack: Big Mac = Lasso Master

Twilight: Flash Sentry = Castle Equestria Guard

Rainbow Dash: Soarin' = Expert Pegasus

Rarity: Jewel Beast = It's a beast for God's Sake

Fluttershy: Discord's Alter Form = He's a knight now what the heck

Pinkie Pie: Spike's Adult Form = I just wanted a dragon in there

Ember: Ember = Ember

As they pondered through the forest, they kept wondering if they should be doing this or not. Ember was brave, but he didn't want to risk the lives of seven stallions. He didn't know what to do. But suddenly, revenge overcame him. He wanted payback for what they did to Sugarcube Corner. He wanted them to pay.

Ember was just about to realize that what he just thought sounded demented and evil, which was not his personality, when they passed through a big bush revealing a camp. This was the Grater's hideout.

Ember pulled out their plan, telling each person their moment to strike and what to do when they strike. "So I want Big Mac and Flash Sentry to take out these guys over here, while me and Soarin' overpower these guards in the tower. By then, Tiscord (you know who I'm talking

about) and Radiant (Hint hint: Rarity brought him) to destroy the watchtower here, here, and here." Ember said as he pointed to three X's on the map. "Spike, I want you to burn down this tower a bit but not all the way. After that, meet up at center and attack then central tower altogether."

As they all nodded and headed to their positions, Ember couldn't help but think how glad he is for using magic for most of the warriors like Spike, Tiscord, and Radiant. Although it was a favor for when he gave her that jewel from Taburn's Cave a few days ago.

When Ember got to his position, he quickly held up the hand symbol for "Wait" about three times, finally unleashing the "GO!" hand symbol, forcing them all to charge. The guards retreated a bit, not knowing the strong forces attacking them until after a few seconds of the charge. Big Mac, armed with his Metal Lasso, tied up about five guards, while Flash Sentry sky-charged at a few other guards. Ember quickly got surrounded, and he unleashed a full-out breakdance, kicking and knocking out all of his opponents. Soarin' did a mega sky-charge, knocking out more guards then Flash did. He grinned at Flash as Flash gave him a "So what?" look. Radiant and Discord used a bit of magic to lift up an entire tower and crashed into it, making the tower explode into a million pieces and repeated that on the next two. As for Spike, he went a little overboard with the "breathing fire" technique. He literally lit half the tower on fire as the fire expanded towards the rest of it. There was finally only one tower left as the entire team sprinted towards it. As they snuck up on it, Ember saw their leader, Bronze Branch. Bronze Branch was a dark-powered unicorn with outstanding powers, but he used them for evil. He was always Ember's rival (in the parallel world) and tried to scheme him all the time.

When they were close enough, Soarin', Tiscord, Flash Sentry, and Big Mac snuck through the entrance as Spike and Radiant went to the sides of the towers, allowing Ember to have enough time climbing up the wall. When Ember reached the top, he saw what he never would've guessed. The 4 that went into the tower were already tied up. "What the heck? How are they already tied up?" Ember whispered to himself.

The window he was looking in through had was open a crack, so Ember silently opened it enough for him to fit through. He fell through and landed on his front hooves and did a silent front flip. He then found the best viewing spot of the action: behind a counter.

When he got a better view, he had an even worse problem, the Mane 7, decluding himself and Twilight, were tied up with apples in their mouths. "I already have enough trouble…" Ember whispered to himself again. Bronze Branch suddenly rose up from his chair and started speaking. "I'm glad you all came to visit for my "party"." He said. "Now after we get the other three, you can still stay tied up." Bronze Branch sat back down as he orderer two guards to go down to the courtyard to check for others. "I'm gonna go get some punch" Bronze Branch said as he left the room.

Pinkie Pie was struggling a bit, moving her mouth a lot, and finally took a large bite out of the apple in her mouth and spit it out. "Man that was one good apple. I wonder if they have any caramel…" She said as the others did the same.

"Why is he doing this to us? We barely even know him and he's already torturing us with this "party"." Rainbow Dash said.

"Guys, stay strong. Ember would want us to be strong. I'm not even sure where he is…" Applejack said. At the same time, Ember quickly stood up and went to the other side of the counter and leaned back on it.

"You know, you just gotta wish for me to be there." He said as everybody looked up.

"Ember?" Everybody questioned(and stared).

"You bet I'm back in act-" Ember never got to finish. Because at this exact moment. A crash appeared, revealing a yellow dragon that tore off the roof. The dragon roared loudly, and grabbed Ember. The dragon quickly threw Ember with his wing, flinging him towards Ponyville. Ember took a loud "AHHHH" as he landed on the ground, painfully. It took him some strength, but not enough to overcome the pain. He soon felt everything around him turn black, as he slowly went unconscious.

**Like the chapter? I honestly think I put way more effort into it then my other chapters. So I'll explain the confusing parts about this story probably in the next chapter, but for now, review and like!**


	7. Conquerers

Chapter 7:

**What's up guys, I'm back, and I'm back for another chapter! I wanted this one to be long, so just give me some thumbs-up on this one.**

_About 2 hours later…_

Ember suddenly woke up. His body was in very bad shape. His back ached, his bottom-left hoof was bent a bit, and his coat had lots of scars on it. He lifted himself up off the ground, which surprisingly took so much strength. He looked around, noticing that he was in Central Ponyville. Nobody even knew he was out there. It was like a ghost town, there was nobody outside.

"I don't blame em', it's like two in da mornin'." He said to himself as he finally got on all-fours. He took a bit of steps and almost fell back down. He didn't know where to go. There was nowhere to rest. He quickly looked around again, noticing that he was near the library, and he quickly limped to it.

When he got closer, he noticed a light coming from the inside. No, it wasn't a light, it was a lit candle with a big flame. When he finally reached the door, he didn't knock, he just went straight in.

"Twilight! Twilight!" He called. He looked around the library lobby, and noticed that she was reading a book in the dark with a candle next to her. She looked back at him.

"What's up?" Twilight asked. "What is wrong with your coat? It's badly scratched."

"Don't mind that. What I was gonna say is that the others were captured!"

"What? How? I thought I cast a change spell on them?"

"Not them, well yeah, most of em, but I meant most of the girls!"

"Wait, what? I thought they were all sleeping! That's what Rarity told me before she left to go back to the Carousal Boutique!"

"Well how am I suppose to know? And what are you doing this late?"

"I was studying."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a student of the Princess…"

"Well, tell me how it happened!"

And so Ember told her. He explained every bit of detail from when the seven warriors were in the forest to when he crash landed in Central Ponyville. He told her about Bronze Branch, and how they became big enemies, and even told her about his strange family he had once heard by his best friend, in which he had a big sister named Silver Stick.

Of all that Twilight heard, she was surprised at Ember's knowledge. He had never shown this off before, and said he never would. She didn't know what to do. But when he told her when his best friend told him about Bronze Branch's family, she was stunned for some reason. _"Wait, best friend? I though Spike was his best friend! What does he mean by that….well, I'll ask later." _She thought. "So what are we going to do?" Twilight asked as Ember finished his story.

"I'm not sure…"

Twilight suddenly had a light bulb over her head. "I got it!"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in a second. Just follow me!" Twilight went towards the door. Ember followed her. He didn't know what she was up to, but he hoped it would work.

_Outside…._

Ember caught up to Twilight. He didn't talk, just look at her questioningly sometimes. He looked up and saw where he was talking him. _"Sweet Apple Acres?" _Ember thought. Why was she taking him here? She led him all the way to the barn, following the moonlight. They went through the front door and she took a left, then a right, then another left, and appeared at a locked door. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door, opening it wildly. "This is were we keep all of our defenses in case of an attack on P-Ville." She told Ember as the room appeared to be filled with all sorts of devices technical, magical, and stone-charged. "Pick your favorite."

Ember chose a shift sword, as it was the most effective one that appeared to him. The sword had an element of what seemed like a lightning bolt. The blade was engraved in pure obsidian, and the handle was made of granite. The sword had a name engraved in it. "Celest" is what it said. _Celest? _"Umm….Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"What does Celest mean?"

"Oh, that was the sacred warrior that defeated Discord and Nightmare Moon at the same time. Legend says, that at your time of need, he will help you."

"Oh, gotcha. Anyway, you done yet?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Um, Twilight?" Twilight looked at him. "I don't think I can do this."

Twilight didn't believe what he was saying. "Why not?"

"Okay look, I wasn't really built for fighting. If fighting Bronze Branch and, well whatever that dragon was, and our friends could get killed, then I don't know if I should do this." Ember sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"No, I won't. I just need a little bit of time by myself." Ember started walking up the stairs and out the room.

"What am I going to do now?" Twilight looked around for a bit. "I got it!"

At this exact same moment, Twilight felt a sudden sting in her back, and she slowly saw a bag pass over her head.

_Somewhere in Ponyville…_

Ember was running with his sword on his back. He didn't look back, nor said anything to himself. He knew where he had to go. He pasted by colts, fillies, mares, and even newborn fillies. He didn't even look at them when they waved at him. He just kept running until he reached an orange house. He then quickly knocked on the door and waited.

Soon, a colt came out. He had a darkish green mane and a blue coat, a little bit darker than Ember's.

"What is it Ember?"

"Alex, I need your help."

**CLIFFHANGER….**

**Anyway guys I actually was PMing AlexLoneWolf because I saw his profile page and instantly gave me an idea of Ember and Alex being best friends. Their childhood will be recapped after the main battle in these few chapters.**

**Oh and here's that confusion list that I promised.**

**1.) The setting of when the Mane 6 were becoming the Mane 6 is when they were getting actually becoming the Mane 6 governmentally.**

**2.) I don't know why I didn't put the Elements of Harmony instead of Celestia saying the Mane 6. It was just a mess-up**

**3.) I forgot to explain some parts that Twilight thought in the parallel world about what Celestia said in Equestria**

**4.) I forgot to explain the soccer game a bit against Ember and Rainbow Dash**

**5.) I forgot to put details about the Graters when they were first introduced**

**6.) The part where Ember was flung by the dragon to Ponyville was a bit sped up**

**So that's all the parts I remember, and:**

**Comment, Review, Like!**


	8. The Plan

**Hey guys! The setting in dis chapter is near a campfire. Know that Thunder Hiss was not made up by meh, but Ah forgot who it was made up by.**

There was just darkness. Out of nowhere, a flicker came out from Ember's mouth into the firewood, lighting it up. He was just starring at the fire until Alex came out of the darkness.

**A/N: If you don't know who Alex is, search up in Authors: AlexLoneWolf.**

"I brought them." Alex said. "Come out guys."

To the right of Alex, a green Pegasus came out. He had a green coat and a yellow mane and tail. He also had a tattoo of a thunderbolt across his chest.

"Hey, Ember." He said.

"Good ta see ya, Thunder Hiss." Ember said.

To the left of Alex, another Pegasus came out, but this time, she was a mare. She had vanilla white skin, and a dark red mane and tail. A picture of 3 cherries stood on her flank. She wore a cherry necklace on her neck.

"Hi, Ember!" The mare Pegasus explained.

"What's up, Cherry."

Next, a unicorn came out next to Thunder Hiss. He had a silver coat and a red mane and tail. His flank appeared to be a tornado for a cutie mark.

"Nice to see ya back, Ember." He said.

"Good ta be back, Air Storm."

Finally, beside Cherry, an Earth Pony came out. She had a brownish coat, sort of like Applejack's, but a bit darker. She didn't have freckles but had a black cowboy hat. She also wore a hankerchief around her neck, and on her flank a cloud of dust appeared.

"Howdy, Ember."

"Right back atcha, Dusty." Ember said.

"So why did ya call for us, Ember?" Cherry asked.

"Cuz, mah friends are in danger."

"Wait, hold on a sec," Thunder Hiss said. "I thought you were cursed and sent to another dimension. How did ya even get out?"

"That's not da problem right now. Ah'll tell ya later. But for now, we need ta defeat Bronze Branch again. He captured all of mah friends that introduced meh back ta Ponyville.

"Alright then." Alex said. "What's the plan to get back the Mane 6?"

"We infiltrate Bronze Branch's control tower and wipe out enemy lines."

"What if'n Bronze Branch took dem ta anotha place?" Dusty asked.

"Then we'll have ta figure out where. Ah'm pretty sure if Bronze Branch took them somewhere, it couldn't of been far."

"What about Bronze Branch's new status? We haven't battled him in a while." Air Storm asked.

"Let's see, he's stronger, faster, and more flexible, but Ah bet we can handle it." Ember put on a sly grin.

"What about his new mechanical dragon? I saw ya get thrown by it when I was traveling with Thunder Hiss through Everfree Forest." Cherry asked.

"That, Ah'm not really sure about it. Probably Spike will handle it."

"Who's Spike?" Everybody, except for Alex, asked.

"Oh, Spike's one of mah new best friends, and he's a dragon. One of mah friends, Twilight, gave em a spell dat made him an adult and it lasted for only, Ah think 24 hours."

"Alright, well we got Spike on mech dragons duty, meh and the rest of y'alls on Bronze Branch duty, but what about Ember?" Dusty asked.

"Ah'll be trying ta go after da Mane 6, see if Ah can find em. If der tied up, den Ah got mah survival knife ta keep meh hoofy." Ember pulled out a knife from next to him and put it in his small saddlebag.

"Well, everybody ready?" Alex asked. "What about you, Ember?"

"Ah was born ready."

"Then lets move out. Everybody follow Ember since he knows the way."

The gang then started moving towards the Grater's Hideout for their next battle with Bronze Branch.

**Well, dast it fo dis chapta! Oh and guys, Ah'll beh adding things that clear up da confusing parts in dis story at the end of a chapter or at da beginning.**

**7.) The setting of da beginning of dis story didn't start 10 years ago, it was actually a year after the episode, Twilight's Kingdom Part 1.**

**Anyway dast all Ah got, so good luck with da stories everyone! Nether Give Up!**


	9. The Guide of the Phoenix

**Dark Sault: If you can PM meh den Ah could help y'alls with whatever you ask.**

**Yrique: Ah don't mean Princess Celestia, Ah just made up a special warrior named Celestin that defeated Discord and Nightmare Moon when they teamed up to bring Equestria down.**

**Gleaming Swirl: Yeah Ah know, hehe….**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: EMBER DOES NOT IN ANY WAY RELATE TO LAVENDER EMBER. WHEN AH FIRST STARTED, AH DID NOT KNOW ABOUT LAVENDER EMBER.**

**ROLL THE STORY!**

Bronze Branch made his way with the Mane 6 and the rest of Ember's friends through the town of Ponyville. He still had on his evil grin, looking back at them and deciding what to do with them. He thought for a moment before deciding to burn them alive.

"Do not hope on Ember, for he has been scared off." He told them.

Twilight knew it was somewhat her fault. She had brought him into Equestria, thinking he would protect it. She didn't even know where Discord was, not aware of what Princess Celestia said about his new powers. But something caught her eye. A stallion with a hood, standing atop a big building. _Ember!_

"Ember!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at the stallion with the hood. Ember looked up to them before jumping off of the building landing on the floor with a large smash. A few more ponies came next to him. One playing a keyboard, one playing the drums, and one playing a bass guitar. They were wearing these weird hand gauntlets. _I wonder were they got them…_ Twilight thought. The gauntlets were strangely gray, like a steel crafting place on a forge. But what really surprised her was when Ember started singing.

The Phoenix/ Fall Out Boys

Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Setting fire to the sky

He-here comes this rising tide

So come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies

Silver clouds with grey linings

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks

Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks

Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks

"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

_[4x:]_

The war is won

Before it's begun

Release the doves

Surrender love

(Wave the white flag!)

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood -

Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix -

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

Ember finally released his amazing voice. He boldingly stared at Bronze Branch. "Ah've come for mah friends, Bronze Branch." He said.

"Well, that might be a little difficult." Bronze Branch responded. He whistled loudly, and after a few seconds, Bronze Branch was lifted up by magic, and a river of water was speeding towards them.

**Like it? Ah did dis quickly. See y'alls lata everybody and Ah'll have da next chapter up soon!**


	10. The End of Bronze Branch

**Ah'm back, and lets quickly roll da story!**

The water just didn't stop. It kept coming, getting bigger and bigger.

"What are we gonna do? Rainbow Dash questioned.

Ember thought for a moment. There was only one way, but he wasn't sure it could work. "Air Storm!"

"Yeah?" Air Storm asked.

"You still know dat special wind shield you've been workin on?"

"Yeah, it's perfected. Want me to use it to block out the water?"

"No Ah'm just gonna let all dat water hit us."

Air Storm didn't respond to Ember's sarcastic response. He just immediately went in front of the 12, and he started spinning air. The air got thicker and thxiker until it surrounded the entire 12 ponies. Air Storm waited. He waitied patiently while the rest of them (not including Ember) waited un-patiently. The water soon hit the shield, but instead of hitting them, the water went over and around the shield, not even laying a drop on them.

When the water disappeared, Air Storm released his grip on the shield. The shield then disappeared.

Ember was angry at the way Bronze Branch tried to kill his friends. "Ah'm gonna go after Bronze Branch. The rest of you guys go see if everypony is okay."

"Ey Ey, Captain!" Pinkie Pie said as she saluted to Ember. Everyone soon fled, separating at one point.

* * *

Ember soon sprinted to where Bronze Branch fled. He was still being carried by magic, until he finally was put down on the grass. He looked very calm, until he suddenly turned and saw Ember about to punch him with his hoof. Bronze Branch wasn't that fast, so he was unable to dodge it, and Ember's smack sent him hurdling a few yards. He soon got up as he tried to tackle Ember.

Ember wasn't like Bronze Branch, though. He quickly dodged his tackle. But what he didn't notice is that Bronze Branch quickly punched him with his hoof. Ember did not question the fact that Bronze Branch punched him. He just kept fighting.

As for the rest of the group, everyone was evacuated into their homes, hoping for Ember to beat Bronze Branch. They watched the fight from their houses, gladly cheering that Ember was winning.

Ember was winning, indeed. He kept throwing punches. Bronze Branch soon couldn't take any more punches and kicks. He soon went dizzy, and Ember went back, as he charged his punch. He charged and charged until his fist was engulfed into flames.

"HEY BRONZE BRANCH!" He yelled as Bronze Branch looked at him with his same dizzy look. "TAKE THIS!"

Ember soon charged at Bronze Branch and punched him, as Bronze Branch was sent hurdling towards Everfree Forest.

Everyone was happy when Bronze Branch flew out of Ponyville. They were cheering for him, and soon the Mane 6 and Ember's friends came to him.

"How did you even know him?" Fluttershy softly asked.

"Ah'll tell you guys later. Ah'm just glad we won." He responded. "Let's go home."

But when he said that, a bron pony came over to the group. "Ember! We built you a house."

"That was fast."

"Yes, we couldn't find the Pink Disguise Crystal, so everyone decided to build you and Pinkie Pie a house."

"Sweet, let's go check it out." Ember said as they started going to their destination.

* * *

**Know dat dis is not da end. Not even close. Ah have a full series dat Ah don't even know where ta end. Ah'll have da next chapter up soon!**


	11. The Ember Chronicles Part 1

**Hey guys! WHAT'S UP! AH'M MAKIN CHAPTERS LONGER!**

* * *

As the gang walked to Ember and Pinkie's house, Ember couldn't help but think of how Bronze Branch knew he was there. _And when did he git a Mech Dragon? _He thought. But he didn't have anytime to think because they had arrived at the house.

"Hey who are you anyway?" Twilight asked the brown pony.

"Oh, I'm Freest. I'm a mailer and an informer. I'll be sending you information by mail or personally." Freest responded. "So here's your new house!" He said as he pointed his hoof towards the house. The house had a blue roof with pink outlines. The windows looked dark, but clearly Ember recognized as a No-See window. He'd see the windows when he (SPOILER).

"High Securitized Lasers, Party Buttons, and an Escape Pod." Freest told them. Ember and Pinkie entered the new empty house.

"We're gonna need some stuff ta put in here..." Ember said.

"Okay. I'll take downstairs and you take upstairs." Pinkie Pie said as she hopped into the kitchen.

* * *

When Ember got upstairs, he knew the construction ponies had made the house really convienient. There was one bathroom, which was normal, it had creme-colored wallpaper. But the bedrooms, one was pink and the other was blue. _Pretty convienent!_ Ember thought. He entered the blue one, and as he entered, he saw a button next to the door. It was labeled: ARM SECURITY LASERS.

Ember decided to leave the button alone as he went around more of the second floor.

As for Pinkie, she started looking for the party buttons. She found 4 actually, one in the kitchen, one in the basement, one in the living room, and one near the door. She had no idea how she missed the one near the door. _Probably hidden._ She thought as she hopped to the button. She wanted to press it so badly, but she was planning a party for Ember for defeating Bronze Branch. So she decided to leave it alone.

* * *

When Ember and Pinkie came out of the house, Freest asked, "So what do you think?"

"WE LOVE IT!" Ember and Pinkie Pie exclaimed as they jumped high into the air.

"This is just like the house Alex got when we were fillies!" Ember said as the Mane 6 stood their, shocked faces as they didn't move.

"Wait, fillies? You were in Equestria before?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Hold on, I think you might want to explain this to us because I know this is gonna get confusing." Twilight said.

"Alright, follow me." Ember said as the gang, including Freest, followed Ember to wherever Ember was leading them.

* * *

They arrived back at the campfire where Ember and his pals planned on how to defeat Bronze Branch.

Ember's hoof lit up on fire as he used a little bit to light the firewood. Everypony else sat on a log, where they awaited when Ember was going to tell them the story.

Ember soon started speaking. "So you want ta here mah story, ey? Well here's how it starts:

* * *

_It was a cold day, no snow but the temperature had dropped 24 degrees since last night. Ember was making his way into Mrs. Bureen's classroom, ready for another day of being tortured by bullies. He had already been tormented by his two older brothers, in which he wished were gone when he was 6._

_When he made it into the classroom, almost everyone was there. He sat down in his regular seat, next to his friends, Dusty, Cherry, Thunder Hiss, and Air Storm. But near them, he noticed a pony that was drawing. He had a teal mane and tail with a blue coat just like his. He was drawing a picture of what Ember thought was a pony with good parents and good siblings. Ember decided just to leave him alone._

_Ember took out his friendship poem that was assigned yesterday and put it onto his desk, awaiting the teacher to start. "Hey guys, you know what we're having for lun-" Ember stopped talking as the teacher started talking._

_"Alright my little ponies. Take out you're friendship poems and we can get started." Mrs. Bureen instructed us as everyone else took out their friendship poems. "There we go. Now, I would like to have a special pony come share first." Mrs Bureen then looked at the pony that was drawing earlier. "Alex. Would you start first?"_

_The pony named Alex nodded as he made his way up to the front of the room without a paper. In his hoof._

_When he got up to the front of the classroom, the teacher questioned his presence. "Where is your paper, Alex?"_

_"I don't have it..." Alex answered._

_"Why ever not?"_

_At that moment, a pony yelled out. "BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" The whole classroom then erupted into laughter, leaving Ember and his friends in silence as Alex sprinted out the door. Ember didn't think that was funny AT ALL. It was just mean and it probably hurt Alex's feelings. He looked towards the pony that yelled out and saw that it was Wind Shin, the bully of the school. Ember and his pals hated him a lot. They did everything they could to torment Ember and his gang, which included burning down their secret hideout._

_Mrs. Bureen tried to calm everyone down, but it wasn't working. They just kept on laughing harder and harder. Mrs. Bureen then looked to her clostest student that wasn't laughing. Ember. "Ember, could you come here, please." She said loud enough for Ember to here over the laughs. Ember got out of his desk and walked up to Mrs. Bureen's desk._

_"Yeah, Mrs. Bureen?"_

_"I need you to go find Alex while I try to calm everybody down."_

_"Okay." Ember said as he sprinted out of the room onto the playground. When he got there, he looked around for a second. When seeing nopony, he started searching. He looked in the field first, behind the soccer nets, and didn't have any luck. Then, he moved onto the swings, and still, nothing. He then heard crying as he passed the slide. He looked under it and saw Alex sniffling with a hoof in his face._

_"Come on Alex, we gotta go ta class." Ember motioned Alex to follow, but Alex didn't get up. Ember soon regretted saying that as the bell rang. "Never mind.."_

_"This isn't good. Their coming for me." Alex told Ember._

_"Who is?"_

_"Wind Shin and his gang."_

_Ember looked back at the door leading back into the school and noticed some ponies coming out, including Wind Shin and his gang. "Where are you Alex?" He called out, evilly._

_"Please! Help me!"_

_Ember thought about it for a second. He didn't even know Alex, but he didn't want to see another pony go through the pain he went through. "Alright, follow meh." Ember said as he motioned Alex to follow him to the field, where his friends were awaiting for his arrival._

_When they got to the soccer field, the rest of the ponies looked questioningly at Ember for bringing Alex here._

_"Guy's dis is Alex. Alex, that's Air Storm, Dusty, Cherry, and Thunder Hiss. Ah brought em along cuz Wind Shin was chasin em."_

_"I guess it does balance out the teams." Air Storm decided._

_"THEN LET'S GO!" Ember yelled._

* * *

Right at that moment, a rustle in the bush occured. It was loud, but nobody knew where it was coming from.

"Alright Ember just continue the story." Rainbow Dash told Ember. Ember nodded as he continued the story.

* * *

**DAST DA CHAPTER! NORE WILL COME NEXT!**

**Oh and if y'alls didn't read Dark Sault's The Lost Element story, den Ah would like ta inform ya dat Dark Sault and Ah made a Fire Brotherhood, which would be featured in Dark Sault and Ah's future stories. We need about 4 more OC's, and here's da list of what we got so far:**

**Ember**

**Blaze**

**Twilight**

**SpitFire**

**Wild Fire**

**Spike**

**Arch Flame**

**Fire Hive (Good Version)**

**If you want any OC's ta be produced den either PM meh or Dark Sault or put it in a review in one of our stories.**

**Oh and any confusing parts bout da story will be cleared up in da next chapter.**

**:)**


	12. The Ember Chronicles Part 2

**Sup everybody! Ah'm back for another chapter! ROLL DA MOVIE!**

* * *

Elemental Flames Chapter 12-

_"Start!" Ember yelled as he kicked the ball up in the air and backed up about 20 feet. Air Storm and Ember then chased after the ball._

_Air Storm got the ball as he passed it to Cherry. Cherry went up to the field, as Ember guarded her. Air Storm went around Alex as Cherry passed to him. Air Storm dribbled the ball to the goal, where Dusty was defending. _

_Air Storm kicked very hard as the ball went soaring to Dusty. Dudty quickly caught it with both of her hoofs as she field-passed it to Ember, who was already on the other side of the field. Alex seperated from him as he wen near the goal, where Thunder Hiss was guarding. Ember faked the shot and passed it to Alex, where he shot and scored._

_"Yeah Alex!" Ember and Dusty yelled. The game went on like that, and Ember's team won, 3-2._

_When they were done, Wind Shin and his gang made his way to the field. "Well, look what we have here." Wind Shin said as Ember and his pals looked up._

_"What do ya want, Wind Shin." Ember said._

_"I don't want you, I came here for Alex." He said as he looked towards Alex._

_"Ah won't let ya put a single hoof on another pony." Ember said as he body-blocked Alex._

_"Oh, well maybe I'll do this!" Wind Shin yelled as he charged towards Ember. Ember ignited his hoof to flames as he shot a fireball straight towards Wind Shin. The fireball burned Wind Shin and sent him back a few feet. Wind Shin quickly charged at Ember fast, and Ember wasn't quick enough to dodge it. He went back about 10 feet before skidding on the ground._

_At that moment, a large and powerful rainbow embursed from the clouds. Alex suddenly got the feeling to stand up for his newly found friends as a powerful light came from his head and blinded everypony. When the light went away, Wind Shin and his gang were on the ground, groaning with pain._

_Everypony on the field suddenly sprinted from the scene. They kept running and running, through forests and fields as they suddenly stopped out of breath near a gorge."Must be somewhere near Ponyville." Thunder Hiss hypothesized as he saw Ponyville very far off in the distance._

_"Where are we gonna go now?" Cherry asked as everypony looked up to see the sun was slowly making it ways behind the trees and under the horizon._

_I'm glad you saved your friends, Ember." A voice said as everybody turned around. They all gasped at the sight of this alicorn, or ruler of Equestria in fact._

_Princess Celestia._

* * *

_"How did you get here?" Air Storm asked._

_"A followed you."_

_"Oh yeah..." Ember lightly smacked Air Storm's back head._

_"Like I was saying, I'm glad you stood up for your friends, Ember." Celestia said once again._

_"No problem." Ember said._

_"And as for Alex, I have built you a new home, since your other home is filled with those abusive ponies."_

_"Thank you, Princess." Alex thanked._

_"What bout us, Princess?" Dusty asked._

_"You five will live with Alex."_

_"That was fast." Ember said._

_"Follow me." Celestia said as she started walking towards the center of the gorge. The gorge had another passageway as it lead to a cave. Once inside the cave, the gang noticed it had a few house placings. In the main room, their was a couch along with a burning fireplace, and beyond that were six doors, leading to six bedrooms that each had a bed and a nightstand. Each bedroom door was engraved in gold with a name, one of each name of the group._

_"WE LOVE IT!" Everyone said. As they each went into their rooms as Celestia went out the door._

_"Another job of happiness done." She said as she left the the gorge._

* * *

_A few months later, the gang was coming back from school. They hadn't seen Wind Shin in a few days, so they guessed he gave up._

_"Whoa what's that?" Thunder Hiss asked as he pointed his holf towards a big light somewhere off in the forest._

_"Wildfire." Cherry said as they all sprinted towards the wildfire. When they got their, the wildfire had gotten bigger._

_"What do we do?" Air Storm asked as everypony suddenly looked at Ember. "Ember take it out!"_

_"What? Oh yeah." Ember said as he summoned fire around him. The fire sudden embursed from his body as he summoned it to go into the wildfire. But before he could release his grip on the fire, something, or somepony, rammed into him, making him fall into the wildfire. Ember's eyes closed as he heard the yell of Alex's voice. "EMBER!"_

_"Now to deal with you 5..." Wind Shin said as Ember felt a rush of energy inside of him. He stood up, and started slowly walking to the border of the wildfire. It was hard to see, but he could see Wind Shin making his way towards Ember's friends. As Ember walked out of the fire, everypony looked up at him._

_"How in the world..." Wind Shin asked before him and his gang ran away._

_Ember calmed down as all of the fire extinguished itself. The rush of energy stopped as he reuturned back to his Ember self. But something ran in Ember's ears as he knew it wasn't over yet._

_In a flash, Nightmare Moon had appeared on a short hill. "You think you're so powerful? Then why don't we test you in a different world?" Nightmare Moon said as her horn glowed, and she shoot a magical blast at Ember, making him dissappear._

_"Know that this is a warning." Nightmare Moon said before she dissappeared._

_At this moment, the entire memory of the 5 remaining ponies of Ember vanished, as they started asking each other what they were doing there. As for Alex, he fled from everypony as he ran towards Ponyville..._

* * *

"And den Ah was transported ta da human world. After three days, y'alls rescued meh."

"That was tough." Rainbow said as she sniffed.

"Well, that was a good childhood-" Rarity was interrupted. The rustle in the bushes had gotten louder, and a stallion had came out of the bush.

"Wind Shin." Ember said.

"Yes I'm back Ember."

"What do ya want?"

"I want nothing to do with harm. I want a soccer match."

Ember thought for a moment. "Your on."

"Good." Wind Shin suddenly sprinted away from the campfire.

"That was fast." Twilight said. "Where are you gonna get a soccer team?"

"Ah've already got one." Ember said as Alex, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Cherry, Dusty, and Thunder Hiss stepped by him.

* * *

**AND CUT! AWESOME CHAPTER RIGHT? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW HOURS!**

**Oh and also, da spell Nightmare Moon casted on Ember will be explained at da end of next chapter.**

**NETHER GIVE UP!**


	13. Soccer Syndrome

**AH'M BACK! READY FOR DA SOCCER GAME? CUZ IT'S TIME FOR SOME KICKING!**

**Disclaimer: Ah do not own Mario Strikers Charged or MLP.**

* * *

Elemental Flames Chapter 13-

Everypony was gettin ready for the soccer game. Inventor ponies in labs were trying to get the K.E.L.P Vest ready. K.E.L.P stold for the Kydronotic Essential Lotation Positioner, and it was only used for desired purposes. The K.E.L.P Vest helped any type of pony posotion their body straight, like a human. And some other inventors were trying to build T.A.H Gauntlets ready. T.A.H stood for the Technical Advanced Hoof Claw.

As for the teams, Wind Shin was practicing great. They were performing trick-kicks at the moment because they had already practiced. As for Ember, his time was doing great, too. Ember and his team were still practicing, and they had a little help from SpitFire with their practice.

As for the construction ponies, they were almost finished with the stadium. The stadium was very big and had many seats.

Finally was Freest. Freest had lots of informing to do for the big soccer match, and he was panting when he got back to his house.

The next day, Ember and his team were finally done with their practice. Ember thanked SpitFire as SpitFire went to the stadium to watch the game.

"Alright guys, dis is it. We can finally show Wind Shin dat bullying is bad. Even if we lose, we go down as a team." Ember said as everypony else nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a large horn blew off in the distance, as Ember and the team started sprinting towards the stadium. Ember thought two words as they were halfway to the stadium._  
_

_Game On._

* * *

The crowd was filled with loud shouts and yelling as many ponies held up a flag with a fire mark on it. In the fire mark, a large E was standing. Princess Celestia and Luna were sitting on thrones on Ember side of the field, and behind them, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Midnight Blaze, and Air Storm were sitting in regular seats.

Applejack, Alex, and Pinkie Pie stood on the field, awaiting his arrival, and the same with Wind Shin's team. At that moment, Wind Shin dropped from a Carrier Spaceship as he growled at Ember's sidekicks.

A song started to play as Ember's sidekicks backed up in fear. They looked up and saw Ember flying towards them. When he reached the ground, he landed on his two back hoofs and his front right hoof. His hair bursted into flames as he was ready to start the match.

* * *

The whistle blew as they started the match. Ember and Wind Shin chased after the ball at mid-field, in which Ember slide-kicked to get the ball. He passed it to Alex, who passed it to Applejack, who made a long-shot towards Wind Shin's goalie. His goalie blocked the ball and field passed it to Wind Shin who was on the other side of the field. Wind Shin speed-shot it to Ember's goal, where Big Mac was defending. It somehow got past Big Mac and Wind Shin scored, 0-1.

Ember's team regained the ball as Ember speed-kicked it, but the Wind Shin's goalie blocked it, again. The goalie passed it to Wind Shin as he passed it to one of his sidekicks, who scored, again.

Wind Shin's team scored three more points as the game was almost a blowout, 0-5. Ember got very angry. But he didn't have any time to think about it, because the soccer ball flew into his face and flew back a few feet. He removed the ball from his face to see that Wind Shin had kicked it into his face.

Applejack came up to Ember. "You okay?" She asked as she put her right claw out for Ember to grab. Ember grabbed her T.A.H Claw as Applejack pulled him up. The rest of Ember's sidekicks on the field came over to them.

"Guys, do whatever ya can ta air-pass meh da ball." Ember sai as they got back into position. Ember looked at the clock before he whistle. 10 minutes remaining. Ember quickly passed it to Thunder Hiss, who was subbing for Alex at the moment, who then kicked it up to Ember, who was already in motion of a bicycle kick. When Ember kicked it, he wasn't aiming for the goal. He was aiming for Wind Shin. The ball was embursed in flames as it kept going closer to Wind Shin. The ball went lower and lower until it hit Wind Shin in a part nopony wants to be kicked in. Wind Shin was flown back into the electrical fence and got electrocuted as he fell onto the ground. The crowd was shocked and was filled "Ouch"'s.

"Let do dis guy!" Ember said with a smile as Ember's team laughed together before going into their positions. Wind Shin's goalie got the ball and tried to pass it to one of Wind Shin's sidekicks, but Ember intercepted it as he passed it to Applejack, who charged up her kick. Suddenly, she pulled a rope out of nowhere as the rope wrapped around Wind Shin's goalie, making him unable to move for a few seconds. She quickly kicked the ball, as it went straight into the goal. 1-5

After that, Ember's team intercepted the ball again, and this time, Alex, who got back in, had the ball, charged it, as a giant ghost wolf appeared from his body, trying to maul down Wind Shin's goalie, as he shot the ball into the net. 2-5.

They intercepted the ball AGAIN. Alex passed it to Pinkie Pie as she charged up her kick, too. She threw a giant cupcake at the goalie as it blinded him. She shot the ball into the net. 3-5.

This time, Dusty subbed for Applejack and Cherry switched with Pinkie. Ember got the ball after Wind Shin tried to shoot the ball and Big Mac blocked it. Big Mac field-passed it to Dusty, who faked the shot and passed it to Cherry, who scored. 4-5.

The same thing happened, Big Mac blocked the shot and field-passed it to Cherry, and she passed it to Dusty, who scored. 5-5. Tied Game.

Before Wind Shin could get the ball, a song had played in the stadium. It was very fast and sounded like a police siren. This indicated that it was Sudden Death.

Wind Shin kept passing the ball back and forth to his sidekicks before on of his sidekicks took the shot. Applejack, who had just switched for Dusty, blocked the ball with her head as she field-passed it to Ember, who was at mid-field.

"Take out all of their players!" Wind Shin yelled as his sidekicks started tackling Ember's team. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Alex all got tackled and fell down. Then, Wind Shin and his team all chased after Ember, trailing right behind.

_"What Ah'm Ah gonna_ do?" Ember thought.

"DO A MEGASTRIKE!" Twilight yelled from her seat. The others nodded in agreement as that gave Ember the idea.

Ember's eyes were suddenly seen with fire in them, as he was blasted into the air. Once there, Ember took out his sword and struck the soccer ball. The ball caught on fire as it blaste towards Wind Shin's goalie. The goalie caught it, but the blast made him go into the net. The goal indicator went off as it indicated Ember's team won.

The crowds were cheering wildy as a big Flash Camera went to the middle of the field, showing Ember doing a headspin.

Ember and his team regrouped on the field. "You did it Ember!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ah'm just glad dat Wind Shin won't bother us anymore." Ember said ad he looked around the field, not seeing any presence of Wind Shin. "Yep, everything's good."

* * *

**YEAH EAT DAT WIND SHIN! AH FINALLY PROVED Y'ALLS SUCK!**

**So anyway guys, Ah got 2 more chapters until dis storys over and Ah begin Story #2!**

**NETHER GIVE UP!**


	14. Operation TNWWUT

**AH'M BACK EVERYBODY! AND BEFORE AH START DA CHAPTER AH WANT TA TELL Y'ALLS NIGHTMARE MOON'S SPELL ON EMBER:**

**This spell causes the pony that is being attacked with it to dissappear into another dimension. Any of the ponies the pony that was attacked knew has no memory of that pony. Once that person sees the pony that was attacked, their memory is restored right away.**

**DAST IT! NOW HERE'S A CHAPTER! AH WANT SOUP!**

* * *

_"I'm coming for you Ember..." A voice said as Ember backed away. The voice got closer and closer before revealing itself._

_Pinkamena._

Ember awoke from his dream as he sat up in his bed. Pinkie Pie had finally used one of her party buttons in the house last night. Almost everybody came over and they partied for 7 hours straight. "Man, mah back hurts." Ember said as he got out of his bed. Ember had danced a lot durin the party. Breakdancing, headspins, Air-bornes, the thought of all of that dancing made Ember dizzy. He also couldn't believe that the grape punch Pinkie Pie had made was Gummy's saliva. "Ah'm gonna destroy dat crocodile..." Ember said as he smiled to himself gently.

When Ember got downstairs, Pinkie Pie was already making breakfast. "Hey Ember!" She said to Ember excitingly.

"Sup Pinks. Whatcha makin?"

"Daisy Pancakes!" Pinkie Pie showed him the bowl she was cooking in. A fresh daisy pancake was being roasted on the stove. "You want more Grape Punch?"

"Sure!" Ember politely accepted as Pinkie Pie handed him a glass of Grape Punch. Ember had forgotten about how this was made and took a big sip. Gummy suddenly walked into the room as Ember quickly spit out a bit of the punch.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie Pie asked Ember.

"Nothing! Did y'alls put a new ingredient in dis?"

"I'm glad somepony notices!"

"It taste way better!" Ember lied. He was very sorry for lieing to Pinkie, but he really didn't want crocodile saliva in his body. They sat down to eat as each of them ate three pancakes, gulping them down fast.

"Wanna go down ta da center of town ta see what's goin on?" Ember asked.

"Sure! But my hoofs hurt. Piggyback ride?"

"Fine.."Ember groaned as she let Pinkie onto his back. Ember started walming out the door with no problem wih Pinkie's weight. She didn't weigh that much, after all.

* * *

When they got to the center of Ponyville, they noticed four groups of ponies. The first was blue, with a normal amount of ponies. Rainbow Dash was in the front. The second was the green group, which had about the same amount. Applejack was leading. The third was a tan group, in which Ember couldn't recognize who was leading as it was a pony he had never seen before. He noticed Fluttershy in there, along with Alex. And the final group only had one group in it. Twilight.

"Hey Twilight." Ember greeted.

"Oh hey Ember." Twilight responded. Twilight was looking down at the moment and when she looked up and saw Pinkie on Ember, she questioned. "What is Pinkie doin on your back? And how is that not hurting you scar?"

"It's only if someone tries ta hurt it. Plus Ah think it's fadin' already."

"Oh, okay.

"So, what are ya doin?"

"Oh I created a new Winter-Wrap Up team. Red."

Ember had completely forgotten that there was a bunch of snow outside. He didn't know how he didn't spot it, since it was covering everything up. "Oh yeah, forgot today was da Winter Wrap-Up."

"Wanna be on my team?"

"Yeah sure!"

"What about you, Pinkie?"

"Oh I'm already in another team. Blue." Pinkie Pie said as she put on her blue vest and quickly hopped over to the blue team.

Ember noticed a few ponies come over to their spot. The only one he could recognize was Blaze; who was still deciding if he should join their soccer team or not. "Ember?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know much about leadership, so can you lead this team for me?"

"Sure!" Ember exclaimed as he went to the front. A few more ponies had join their group. These ponies Ember had never seen before looked half athletic and half smart. Ember also noticed different kinds of cutie marks, too. Some different colored lightning bolts, a hammer, and even a wind blast.

"Wow we're piling up fast!" Twilight exclaimed. Ember had just noticed that lots of unicorns had joined their group. "Think we're gonna need all of those unicorns?"

"If we're doin somethin magic!" Ember responded. Ember shut himself up as Mayor Mare started speaking.

"Alright teams! It's time for another Winter Wrap-Up! Now lets try and make our streak of 4 times not being late and make it 5! And I see we have a new group!" Mayor Mare looked at the Red group. "So can your leader explain to the rest of the groups what your going to do?"

Ember thought for a minute. "We're gonna be cleanin all of da snow off of da houses and trees!" Ember said.

"Alright then get to it! Everybody else too! Start Winter Wrap-Up!" Mayor Mare left the scene.

The other groupe started to seperate from the other groups. Rainbow Dash's group went to the lakes, Applejack's group blew off to the fields, and the tan groups started heading towards the animal dens.

"Alright guys Ah want a half of da team go with Twilight ta da trees and start cleaniN em up. Everypony else, stay with meh!" Ember commanded. About half of the group went with Twilight as everypony else stayed with Ember. Ember noticed that most of the unicorns stayed with him. The ones that went with Twilight were most of the pegasus's and most of the earth ponies.

"Alright guys, everypony just pick a house ta start cleanin da snow off of." Ember commanded as eveypony went around town to pick a spot. Ember had picked his and Pinkie's house first. "Start up everypony!" He commanded again as everypony started picking up snow.

At first, Ember tried using fire balls to burn circles of snow. That didn't work fast, so he used a heat wave to melt all the snow down in one shot. "This'll be easy." Ember said as he moved onto the next house. Derpy's house. "Why does Derpy have so much snow on her house?" Ember questioned the cuckoo pony to himself. Derpy could've built a second floor with all of the snow. Ember burned all of the snow and moved onto the next house.

Ember had noticed most of the houses done by now, "What da?" He asked as he saw a unicorn come across to Alex's house a lifted up all of the snow with magic. She then catapulted all of the snow into Everfree Forest. "Lucky unicorn.." Ember groaned with jealousy as he continued to the next house.

Ember quickly cleaned that house that was unknown to him, then noticed they were done. "We're done?" Ember asked.

* * *

As for Twilight, her and her group finished long before Ember's group did. Twilight did have some magic on her side, so hee and most of the unicorns just lifted all of the snow and did what all the unicorns in Ember's group did, catapult it towards Everfree Forest.

As for the other earth ponies and pegasi, they just bucked the tree or shook it, depending on the trees size.

Twilight's group finished, then three minutes later Ember's group finished.

* * *

They all regrouped to the cener of town after all of the groups were done. Rainbow Dash's group and Applejack's group came at the same time while Ember's group came before the tan group.

"You guys did it?" Pinkie Pie asked when everypony went home.

"Yep!" Twilight and Ember exclaimed at the same time.

"Then I think we should have a PARTY!"

* * *

All of the teams soon regrouped at Ember and Pinkie's place. The party was going inside and outside, because it was too crowded inside. Pinkie Pie used the same party button, and soon the entire house was partying like their was no tomorrow.

Ember had taken a dive to the punch bowl after breakdancing too much. Luckily, Pinkie Pie got real punch instead of Gummy's saliva. Ember took three cups and drank them all before leaving the punch bowl. He was talking to Derpy as he walked away from the bowl.

At the same time, Twilight was making her way towards the punch bowl. Ember didn't see it, but their was a banana on the floor, and he slipped and fell on his scar. Twilight hadn't seen the random rock on the ground, and tripped and fell on Ember. The two started kissing, and almost everybody saw. Twilight quickly got up, and she was glad Midnight Blaze didn't see that and that he was outside.

Freest came running through the door as Ember got up. "Ember! Timberwolves are attacking the town!" He said.

"Here we go again.." Ember said as he grabbed an axe and sprinted out the door.

* * *

**DAST DA STORY! NEXT STORY WILL BE UP IN 1 OR 2 DAYS!**


	15. On a Very Weird Day

**NEW STORY HERE! AND GUESS WHAT? ITS CUPCAKE TIME! Nah, just kiddin. IT THE END OF CUPCAKE TIME!**

**Note: Ah do not own the story Cupcakes and dis is a sequel dat Ah thought would be cool for Cupcakes and mah series.**

* * *

Ember was proudly about to go to sleep. He had a whole day planned for tomorrow, which included: singing a song, having a race with Rainbow Dash, helping Twilight on her Age Decreasing Spell, huntin for Timberwolves with Applejack and Spike, and finally singing another song with his little sister, Pinkie.

"Can't wait!" He exclaimed as he hopped into bed, and slowly drifted off into a night's rest. Ember had also told his band to be in his room before he woke up tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Ember's band, which was Alex, Pinkie, and Applejack, all waited next to his bed to see when the warrior woke up.

Ember waited until he heard all of his band walk into the room. He then bursted out of his blankets.

Best Day of My Life / American Authors

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh  
Never gonna give it up, No-Oh  
Please don't wake me now

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Whoo  
(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

I howled at the moon with friends  
And then the sun came crashing in  
Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

But all the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies  
Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh  
Never gonna give it up, No-Oh  
Just don't wake me now

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)  
(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

I hear it calling  
Outside my window  
I feel it in my soul (Soul)

The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out 'till midnight  
I say we lose control (Control)

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) This is gonna be, this is gonna be  
This is gonna be, the best day of my life (Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)  
Everything is looking up, everybody up now

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)  
This is gonna be the best day of my liife  
(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-ife

* * *

Ember was now in the middle of Ponyville. Everypony was dancing with him, dancing to the song. They soon seperated as they knew the song was over.

"Great singin Ember!" Alex complimented as he started his way towards Fluttershy's cottage.

"Heh, yeah. Ember said as he made his way back to his house to grab something before going to Rainbow Dash's house for their race.

But before Ember could reach his house, he felt a hard bang on his head, and darkness surrounded his eyes as he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**DAST CHAPTER 1! HORROR IS ABOUT TO FINISH ITS TRIP TA DA STORY!**

**Note: If ya have any confusin thoughts bout dis story, PM meh and Ah'll answer right away.**


	16. Blades Up, Blades Down

**HEY PEOPLES! TIME FOR SOME HORROR!**

**Note 2: Dis story isn't as gorey as da real Cupcakes, for their isn't that much blood and no killing :)**

* * *

Ember awoke to the sound of a knife getting sharpened. When he opened his eyes, he took a glance around himself. He found himself in the basement of SugarCube Corner, but this part looked, gorey.

Ember found himself on a table strapped down. Next to himself was a box of knives and other equipment. "What da heck..." Ember asked himself.

"Your awake." A voice said. A figure came out of the mirror as Ember gasped at who it was.

Pinkamena.

"Pinkie Pie? Why am Ah tied up?" Ember asked.

"Because, I tied you up."

Ember rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time Pinkie Pie was sarcastic and surely wasn't the first time she tied him up. "Alright come on let meh outta here. It ain't gittin funny anymore." He said.

"Oh, this is no joke. In fact, to show you this isn't a joke, look who I brought with me." Pinkamena said. She moved to the left a little to show somepony. That pony was Fluttershy, but she didn't look like her normal self. She had a black bow in her hair and a black necklace with a knife on it.

"Fluttershy?" Ember asked.

"Correction, MURDERshy." Murdershy responded as she laughed evilly. The laugh was probably scarier than a final battle between Dark and Light from some kind of general.

"Guy come on, dis prank ain't gittin dat funny anymore." Ember said with a nervous laugh.

"What did I tell you, this isn't a prank." Pinkamena said. "It's time for Ember to be no more."

Ember's nervous grin had turned into a full-fledged terrified expression. He knew about Pinkie Pie's dark side, but never her murder side. Same with Fluttershy, she didn't look like the murder type.

Pinkie Pie reached from the box next to Ember and pulled out a knife. She slowly made a cut into Ember as Ember didn't feel a bit of pain. "Oh this doesn't hurt you? How bout we go a little bit faster." Pinkamena fastened her pace. She was now cutting at twice the speed, in which Ember finally started to feel it. The pain was hard to take in, but Ember never gave up, and stayed with his normal expression.

Murdershy soon joined in, and she started doing the same thing. They both made cuts all across his hoofs, body, and some on his face.

"Oh and you know Rainbow Dash? Well here she is." Pinkamena said as she went back into the darkness and pulled something in.

* * *

**A/N: Dis is probably da goriest part in da story. If ya dont wanna see it, scroll down ta da next part with dis bolded font.**

* * *

Ember gasped at sight. What he saw was Rainbow Dash in 6 pieces, her 4 hoofs, her body, and her head were all split.

This was too much for Ember to see as he looked away and tried not to throw up. Pinkamena took the machine and hid it quickly back into the darkness as she made one more cut on Ember. She then brought out three more tables.

**Gorey part is over!**

On the table was Big Mac, Alex, and Applejack. They all had the same scars as well. But Ember had more and they felt the scars.

"Now you all wait here while I go get more materials." Pinkamena said as she motioned Murdershy to follow. Pinkamena then went up stairs, as what it sounded like, and a door opened and then closed.

"What're we gonna do?" Alex asked.

"Don't know. We're basically trapped now." Ember responded with a sad face.

"Yup." Big Mac said.

At that moment, Ember felt the courage to sing. He did that whenever he felt something bad was going to happen. So basically most of the time.

Young Volcanoes / Fall Out Boys

* * *

When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions

Free of the coliseums

In poison places, we are anti-venom

We're the beginning of the end

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now before it has begun

We've already won

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes

We are wild, Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?

Yeah!

Come on make it easy, say I never mattered

Run it up the flagpole

We will teach you how to make boys next door

Out of assholes

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now before it has begun

We've already won

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes

We are wild, Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?

Yeah!

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes

We are wild, Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?

Yeah!

* * *

Embee finished the song as he snapped back to his original face when Pinkamena left the room.

When Pinkamena heard the song, she couldn't help but feel sad. Like there was no point in murdering. That all of the things she'd done to other ponies was meaningless, and it never should've happened.

She snapped back to her Pinkamena self as she motioned Murdershy to follow her down the stairs for more activities to do...

* * *

**DAST CHAPTER 2!**

**Note 3: Sorry for da curse word in da song, da songs good but da music video's explicit. Don't watch it if ya dont want ta!**

**Note 4: Dark Sault and Ah need 1 more OC for da Fire Brotherhood and den Ah will put it in mah next story dat Ah will not name...**


	17. Tender Ye Gender

**AHM BACK!**

* * *

When Pinkamena and Murdershy got downstairs, they saw the sad faces on all of the ponies there. "Aww, why such sad faces?" Murdershy asked.

None of the ponies tied up said anything, just with Ember's mutter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ember said as he looked away.

"So if you say nothing, then I guess it'll be nothing if I make more scars on one of your most admired friends." Pinkamena said as she looked at Applejack. Pinkamena grabbed a knife as she made a long scar on Applejack's belly.

"Stop!" Ember yelled.

"No." Pinkamena responded without looking back at him.

Ember couldn't let Applejack get hurt anymore. He suddenly took the chance as he saw Pinkamena and Murdershy distracted with Applejack. He quickly focused fire from his heart to his hooves as the temperature on his hooves rose. The higher the temperature, the more the iron chains melted. He finally reached the temperature he was looking for as the chain melted away, giving him free access of his hooves.

Ember slowly crept up on Pinkamena as he slowly raised his hoof. "Ah will never do dis again." Ember quietly said as he knocked Pinkamena out with the willpower of his boots. Murdershy quickly looked over, but didn't have enough time to react. Ember quickly knocked her out with the same idea.

"Ember!" Applejack yelled as Ember raised the temperature on his hooves again.

"Dis might hurt." Ember said as he slowly touched Applejack's chains and she had free access of her hooves, too. The moment she got unchained is when she hugged Ember. She hugged him with all of her might, in which felt a lot of pain for Ember. It was a tender and soft hug, as Ember could feel her plush coat wrap around him. Not only what Ember felt when she was hugging him was a gigantic "THANK YOU!" sign, but also had a bit of a love feeling in it...

Applejack then let go of the hug as Ember gasped for air. Applejack did have a soft coat, but she wrapped around him with all of her might, which didn't allow Ember that much oxygen.

Ember rose the temperature of his hooves again and melted off Big Mac and Alex's chains. "Alright guys. We should it outta here before they wake up." Ember said as he pointed to Pinkamena and Murdershy. "Oh, and we should grab Rainbow Dash. We might be able ta do somethin with her body with Twilight."

Ember grabbed Rainbow Dash's body as Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash's head. Big Mac grabbed both of her right hooves and Alex grabbed her left hooves. "Let's go!" Ember exclaimed as the four ponies ran up the stairs. They took a quick left as they appeared at the main eating lobby. They quickly took a run for the door as luckily nopony saw them with Rainbow Dash's body parts.

* * *

Once outside, they quickly dived into a bush as Derpy and another pony walked by. "Alright guys we can't let anybody see Rainbow Dash or they'll know somethin's up." Ember told the three ponies wih him in the bush.

"How come?" Alex asked.

"Cuz if they see us, den they'll contact Celestia and we'll probably git thrown in da dungeon. And Pinkamena and Murdershy will still be murdering ponies."

The group soon hopped out of the bush when they saw nopony in sight. They had a long way to go, for Twilight's treehouse was on the other side of town.

"Halfway der." Ember said as the group saw Rainbow Dash's cloud mansion. The mansion indicated that they were somewhere near Central Ponyville, in which Twilight's house was nearing by the second.

"Almost der.." Ember said as Twilight's treehouse was seen in the distance. "We're gonna do somethin bout dis..."

At that exact moment, Rarity appeared from nowhere. "Greetings!" Rarity exclaimed to the four ponies in the bush. "What in Equestria are you guys doing in a bush?"

Ember nodded sadly to the others. "Look, we can't explain right now, so follow us." Ember said as he started moving the bush inches to Twilight's house. Once they arrived at the door, Ember knocked hard.

A few moments later Spike opened the door. "Ember, what're you doin in a bush?"

"Not da time now, where's Twilight?"

"In this room with Blaze."

"WHERE!?"

"Right here." Spike moved out of the way to show Midnight Blaze talking with Twilight. They seemed so wrapped up in their conversation to not even know somepony knocked at the door.

Ember and his friends jumped out of the bush as Rarity, Blaze, Spike, and Twilight all gasped in horror at the sight of the scars on all four ponies.

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA? RAINBOW DASH?!" Twilight screamed at the sight of Rainbow Dash cut into 6 pieces.

"Listen, we'll explain dis if y'alls don't call anybody. It wasn't our fault she was killed..."

* * *

**CHAPTER FINISHED!**

**Note: Dis story doesn't have dat much horror in it as Cupcakes, as Ah said earlier, but who says da horror stopped here...**


	18. STAFF Meeting

**THINGS AND STUFF! TIME FOR WEIRD LANGUAGE!**

**PILC AD LLOR!**

* * *

"Okay, what is it Ember?" Twilight asked. The gang were now at a table, and Rarity, Blaze, Spike, and Twilight were trying to fighre out what was going on.

"Okay, y'alls remember when Pinkie Pie turned into dat weird Pinkie with her hair all down?" Ember asked as the others nodded. "Well, dat was her murder form. She murders ponies whenever she's in dat state."

"So why'd you bring Rainbow Dash," Blaze said and gulped. "In six pieces?"

"Dat was Pinkamena and Murdershy."

"And Who-shy?" A voice said from the door. It was Iron Will. "Fluttershy doesn't MURDER ponies. Come on, she's like the nicest thing in Equestria. I didn't train her to murder, just to stand up for herself."

"Ya wanna see?" Ember asked as he showed all of his scars on his hooves and coat. Applejack, Big Mac, and Alex showed all their scars.

"Oh, never mind." Iron Will said sadly but with his same Iron-Willed voice.

"So what do we do with Rainbow Dash?" Blaze asked again.

"Dast why we came here. Twilight, got any spells for bringin da dead back ta life?" Ember asked.

"Not really..." Twilight sadly responded.

"Then what do we do?" Alex asked.

Ember sadly sighed. "Ah don't know..."

* * *

The gang showed up at the top of Mount Ponyville. It was somewhere off in Everfree Forest. Rarity and Twilight were slowly putting the Rainbow Dash's coffin on the ground with magic. Spike, Iron Will, Alex, and Blaze were watching and Ember was on the edge of the cliff, staring off into Ponyville.

It was around 7:00, and the sun was slowly setting on the horizon, ready for a nap. Luna's moon was seen on the opposite side of Celestia's sun. But in Ember's eyes, in the middle of the sun was a flying Celestia and in the middle of the moon was a flying Luna.

Ember was just about to have that courage feeling again. The one where he sings a song. But Ember had never sung a sad song before, so he just tried it once.

Pompeii / Bastille

* * *

Eh-eh-o eh-o

I was left to my own devices

Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices

In your pose as the dust settled around us

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

Oh oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)

In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)

Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)

Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

Eh-eh-o eh-o

* * *

Ember stopped. Everyone's sadness wen away as a wiggle was heard from inside Rainbow Dash's coffin. It started wiggling more fiercely, and finally, Rainbow Dash's body erupted from the coffin. She was surrounded in a blue orb, as she started rising and rising. Once she looked like she was twenty feet above ground, her orb erupted as a rainbow appeared from it.

Rainbow Dash slowly was brought to the ground with the help of her pegasus wings. Once she landed on the ground, her eyes opened. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Let's just say, for a long time." Ember said.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Pinkie Pie is a murderer! We have to go-"

"Yeah, we know. Fluttershy's in on it too."

"So what're we gonna do?"

"We just got ta dat. Ah think we're gonna have ta plan so kind of plan ta defeat her, cuz Pinkamena and Murdershy got some tricks up der sleeve."

* * *

**CHAPTER FINISHED! MORE WEIRD LANGUAGE!**

**!TUO 22RETSAMNISSASSA**


	19. The Plan 2

**HFHAJDDKEXNDMSMDMMSJSK! WORDS!**

**Note: After mah story after dis story, da Fire Brotherhood will be in dat next story.**

* * *

The gang met up in a peculiar cave. It was dark and damp, but it at least had torches in it.

"This cave is most un-exquisite." Rarity said when she went into the cave. She was right, their were even some mice.

"Hey would y'alls rather have a bloody tea party with Pinkamena and Murdershy?" Ember asked her sarcastically.

"No."

"Well dis is da best we got."

"Come on Ember. Be nice to her." Twilight told him.

"Fine..." He responded as he quickly focused fire to his brain. Fire embursed from Ember's head as rocks started moving. A big, gigantic rock was placed in the middle of the cave, forming a table. The rest of the rocks were used as chairs.

"Finally some cleanliness..." Rarity mumbled.

Right then, Cherry, Air Storm, Dusty, and Thunder Hiss bursted through the door. "Ember! We came as soon as we saw your symbol in the sky." Air Storm said. "What's with the table?"

Ember didn't respond, he just pointed his hoof towards Rarity.

"Oh..."

"Well what do we do?" Dusty asked.

"We were just gittin ta dat." Everybody then took a seat. The ones that didn't have seats just stood up or leaned against the wall. It wasn't that many people, because Ember covered about 14 seats.

"Alright guys, we need ta somehow bring dem back from der murder forms. But here's one thing, we can't kill em." Ember told everypony. "Put dat hammer down Iron Will."

Iron Will was holding a 30-pound iron mallet. "Awwww..." He sadly said as he lowed the mallet.

"So how about we try to get Pinkie and Fluttershy back using reverse-psychology?" Twilight suggested.

"Won't work. Der too smart. Ah heard Derpy luckily escaped from em. Her first try ta escape was reverse-psychology. Didn't work. So Doctor Hooves came and knocked Pinkamena and Murdershy out." Applejack said.

"How bout remembering? We can try and lure Pinkie Pie's normal form out of her brain." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Y'alls is right, we should do dat." Ember said.

* * *

Somewhere off in the distance, at the basement of Sugarcube corner, Pinkamena was waiting. Murdershy said she needed to grab something for the pony that was in front of them, who was their next victim.

"Please don't kill me..." The pony said.

"Shut up." Pinkamena said fiercely.

Pinkamena suddenly heard something from inside her. It was some sort of banging noise. It sounded like a prisoner was trying to break out of his cell.

INSIDE PINKIE'S BRAIN:

Pinkie Pie was trying to bust her way out. It was like a forcefield protecting her. She banged and banged, but with no success.

"This is impossible..." She muttered. "I'm never gonna get outta here."

Break Free / Ariana Grande

* * *

If you want it, take it

I should've said it before

Tried to hide it, fake it

I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really are

_[2x]_

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper

I was under your spell

Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe

On the highway to hell, yeah

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really are

_[2x]_

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

No more, baby, ooh

Thought on your body

I came alive

It was lethal

It was fatal

In my dreams it felt so right

But I woke up every time

Oh, baby

_[2x]_

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

* * *

Pinkie Pie stopped as she sadly sat back down and waited for someone to rescue her. She wanted to break free, but didn't know how.

OUTSIDE PINKIE'S BRAIN:

Pinkamena snapped for a few seconds. She went over to the pony as she unlocked the chains. The pony sprinted out of the basement towards Ponyville.

A few minutes later Murdershy came in. "Where is he?" She asked as she looked around, but did not see her victim.

"What? Oh..." Pinkamena said. "I don't know what came over me..."

* * *

**END! OF! CHAPTER! NEXT! CHAPTER! WILL! BE! UP! IN! A! BIT!**


	20. The Twenty Shards

**Hey guys, guess who's back?!**

**Dast right! BUDDERWIZARD25 IS BACK FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**

**Wait a sec, BudderWizard25's mah Minecraft account...**

**DEN ASSASSINMASTER'S BACK!**

**P.S: Ah know dat Ah said Ah would make another chapter in dis season as chapter 2, but when Ah was transferring chapters, Ah completely forgot about it.**

**P.S.S: If anybody who accepted an OC into da Fire Brotherhood**

* * *

Ember and the gang were almost at Ponyville. The roads seemed to get longer and longer, as the trip somehow looked like they were getting longer.

Ember knew that Pinkamena would have an army. He didn't know what, but it should be strong. That's when it came to him.

_Pinkie..._

He couldn't believe he was going to fight his own sister. And they had just met a month ago! Ember couldn't believe it. He didn't want to hurt her at all. Not her cute and all smiley face, her cute pink, fluffy hair, and especially not her directly.

Air Storm had that same feeling. Throughout his entire life, he was keeping a very secret that only his parents had knew. He wanted to tell Ember, Cherry, and the rest of their group, but didn't know how. He suddenly knew that this was the best time to say it.

"Guys, I have-"

"Sorry Air Storm. Yer gonna have ta say it later. We're here."

Ponyville looked like it was about to be in ruins. The once, happy and big town was now all on fire. The only two houses that seemed untouched were Ember and Pinkie Pie's house, Sugarcube Corner, and Fluttershy's cottage.

As for Pinkamena and Murdershy, they were still lighting on fire Derpy's house. Derpy and Doctor Hooves were cuddled together in horror as of what the two murderers were doing to them at the moment.

Ember had focused fire to his brain as the fire on Derpy's house instantly disappeared. All four of them looked their way.

"Look who'a back!" Murdershy exclaimed with an evil smile.

"Yeah someone who's ready ta kick everybody's (donkey)!" Ember yelled.

Murdershy grinned as she whistled a tune. The tune had a small and cheerful opening, but soon changed dark and grimacing. About five seconds after, hundreds of metallic pony droids fell towards the ground.

"Holy buckets of chum..." Iron Will said. The pony droids started walking towards them as the group gasped in horror.

"Wait a sec, we have weapons." Ember said as he focused fire to his brain. A sudden ring of fire bursted from his head as it surrounded the group for a second. When it went away, the entire group were in K.E.L.P Vests and had on T.A.H Claws. Each person in the group had a different type of weapons, like a sword, a bow, or a mallet, in which was what Iron Will had.

But Ember was equipped with the Celest Sword, as Ember finally knew more about it. "Celest" was an ancient warrior that was actually Princess Celestia's father. He had fought through giant wars that they had won by a landslide, and he defeated one of his daughter's that had turned evil as she was sent to the moon for banishment. He had also defeated the legendary Discord, who was also banished to be in mirrors for the rest of his life. Soon, Discord contacted Nightmare Moon by tricking Celestia into making a letter for that, and they soon teamed up to defeat King Celest. Once they broke out and charged their attack, days later they were defeated as the two were sent back to where they were before.

Twilight had also mentioned to him that whatever elemental power you have, like fire or water, you could bend it into the sword, and it would grow to that element.

Ember increased the tempature of his T.A.H Claws to 145 degrees Celsius as the middle of the sword turned into a blue-ish color. Although his element was fire. his aura was blue.

The droids were closer now. Their eyes started turning red as their weapons started appearing. Iron Blades.

"Alright guys, dis is gonna be a good fight. Air Storm and Ah will go after Pinkamena and Murdershy. Twilight and Rarity use your magic ta free Derpy and Doctor Hooves, then join da rest ta fight da droids. MOVE OUT!" Ember said as he and Air Storm moved around the droids. Twilight and Rarity were already at Derpy's house, using their magic to lift all the wooden planks off of the couple. Everybody else was charging towards the droids.

"Here we go..."

* * *

**DAST DA NEW CHAPTER! MORE COMIN UP!**

**Also guys, Ember's element will come up in later chapters.**


	21. Fire Ballin' The Whole Party

**Hola amigos y amigas! Como Estas?**

**Haha just kiddin. Ah've got a Spanish Project dat Ah'm almost done with :P**

* * *

Ember and Air Storm were sneaking around the droids. They seemed to not even noticed the blue and brown ponies walking by.

"They sure are stupid, ey?" Ember asked Air Storm.

"Heh yeah."

"But not as stupid as you two." Murdershy said. The two ponies looked up to see Murdershy and Pinkamena glaring at them with ferocious red eyes And hands on their hips.

"Dang girl, your fast!" Ember complimented.

"I'm a Pegasus."

"Oh yeah..." Ember said, stupidly. He suddenly sprung from his spot as he fire punched Murdershy straight across the face. Air Storm summoned a tornado as it made it's way towards Pinkamena. The tornado wrapped itself onto Pinkamena as it spun the mare a lot. When it cooled down, Pinkamena was spinning at the speed of light.

"You know this is really easy!" Air Storm said.

"Oh wait, we were fighting? I didn't even notice!" Pinkamena said. She leaped from her spot as she double-punched Air Storm straight in the face. She kept slapping him as his race turned redder and redder. Scratches started appearing as Pinkamena kept slapping him.

Ember was too busy watching Pinkamena slap Air Storm that he didn't see Murdershy Pegasus-Punch him. Ember flew back until he finally hit a house. The rust in the ceiling walls spread all over him as his face started to fill up with dust and he started to cough.

"You may be strong, but your not fast!" Murdershy exclained evilly as she stepped into the broken house.

"Sorry what did ya say?" Ember asked. Ember had moven so quickly when he smashed into the wall that he was already behind Murdershy.

But Murdershy was fast, too. She had gotten up and quickly slammed her body into Ember, forcing the blue hero to fall back. Before he could get up, Murdershy punched him in his gut.

"Maybe I was wrong about you being strong, Weakling." Murdershy said. "And I thought you were getting pretty hot." Murdershy quickly dug her lips into Ember's mouth for a second. But what Ember didn't notice is the knife that Murdershy slowly dug into Ember's stomach. So know, Murdershy was stabbing Ember, but kissing him at the same time.

Finally, Murdershy let go of the knife and the kiss. "Like I said, you are a weakling."

That last remark suddenly sent a spark into Ember's eyes. He quickly got up and dusted himself off. "Heh yeah, ya really shouldn't of said dat." He said as he raced towards her.

* * *

_As for Air Storm and Pinkamena..._

Pinkamena was still rapidly slapping Air Storm with her hoof. The battle wasn't really much fighting, but Air Storm finally jumped up.

Air Storm wind-slammed himself into Pinkamena, causing her to gag. She quickly regained her stomach as she pulled her giant party cannon from her behind. She shot the cannon as, instead of confetti, it was filled with tacks.

Air Storm summoned an air shield as the shield blocked all of the tacks. Pinkamena kept firing and firing, as Air Storm's shield was nearly about to break.

Just when she ran out of ammo, she leaped from her spot and punched Air Storm. The force of the impact caused Air Storm to fly back at normal Pegasus speed. He landed in the house that Ember and Murdershy were fighting in as Air Storm was pushed back right to where Ember had just been thrown.

"You take Pinkamena." Air Storm said.

"And y'all's take Murdershy."

The two got up and switched places, with Pinkamena and. Murdershy galloping at full-speed towards them. Ember grabbed his sword as he lightly speed-scratched Pinkamena. The hypnotized party pony backed up a little, as she grabbed a dagger that was sitting on the ground. She scratched Ember a few times, and what surprised the blue hero was that he didn't see it coming.

Murdershy rammed herself into Air Storm as he quickly got up and head butted Murdershy. The force of the impact was too much for Murdershy as she toppled down onto the house, unconscious. He then focused his attention to Pinkamena. He knew this was the time to tell Ember who he really was.

Air Storm focused energy towards his Claws as he unleashed a fireball towards Pinkamena. The fireball brought her back about a mile into another house.

Ember looked at him in surprise. "Air Storm?"

"I'm not Air Storm. It's me, Midnight Blaze."

* * *

**END OF DAT CHAPTER? SHOCKER, RIGHT? SEE YA NEXT WEEKEND!**


	22. The Endor Phase

**Sup guys!**

**P.S: People are confused bout da whole Air Storm vein Blaze, but dat'll be cleared up in dis chapter!**

* * *

"Wait, Blaze?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You've been hiding y'all's identity dis entire time?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"Well you know how I had to run early from dat meet we had twelve years ago?"

* * *

_Un-Seen Footage_

* * *

__Ember and the gang had just gotten back from a soccer practice. They all said their goodbyes as Air Storm took the path that lead to his house. When he saw that none of the other ponies were in sight, he quickly took a sharp left into the forest.__

_He navigated his way all the way to the heart of the forest, until he finally came across a strange looking tree. He grabbed a glowing orb and crushed it with his teeth. He spit out the rest of the orb._

_The orb crunches suddenly lighted up for about five seconds as smoke arose from the crunches. The smoke dissolved into a holographic version of Princess Celestia._

_"How are you doing my warrior?" Celestia asked._

_"Okay I guess. But I'm not sure I can stay "Air Storm" any longer. My air abilities are starting to decrease in power." Air Storm responded._

_"Here take this." Celestia said as her horn glowed. A small elixir bottle dropped onto the ground. Blaze grabbed it off the ground, examined it first, and then opened the cap and drank the bottle. An aura ring surrounded him as it crested all the way to the top of his head. Air Storm suddenly felt a surge of power to through him._

_He turned to the Princess. "Thank you, Celestia."_

_"You're welcome, Blaze." Celestia said as she disappeared. Blaze looked up to see if anyone was their. Nobody was, so he quickly left the forest and went towards his house._

* * *

"Oh yeah Ah was wondering why ya left so early dat day." Ember said.

"So now that you know-" Blaze couldn't finish. He was good-punched about a good quarter mile, still standing in his same position.

"Finally, my brother. We can finally reunite with each other and start the greatest war in history!" Pinkamena exclaimed.

"Ya sound like a comic book bad guy dat just slammed da door in his mom's face. So no." Ember said as he got up and sweeper Pinkamena off of her feet. The possessed party pony fell to the ground with a large thud, as she pulled out a knife and quickly threw it at Ember. Ember parried the knife with the Celest Sword as the knife flew to another direction. Pinkamena took out another knife and threw it at him, but Ember dodged it.

"Ah don't wanna hurt ya!" Ember said to his sister.

"Well we might wanna change that now would we." Pinkamena said as she stared into Ember's mind. When she was possessed by (spoiler), she got the powers to read minds. The more power she had in her mind, the more she could control other minds.

The darkness blast traveled deep into Ember's warrior brain. It started to corrupt as Ember started seeing dark thoughts.

_Your seeing things in your mind. Don't let them overtake you._ Ember thought quickly. He started marching forward with light embursing itself from his heart and brain. When he got to Pinkamena, he had an expression on his face that he was cold-hearted.

Pinkamena braced herself for the impact of Ember's wrath. This was going to hurt a lot. But soon before, Pinkamena thought. Was it really the right thing to be a murderer? She didn't know. But she didn't want to kill other ponies. She wanted to restart.

Before Ember could attack her, she hugged him. She hugged tighter and tighter until she put love into her hug. She never wanted to do this. And as for her mind, it quickly shifted places as Pinkie Pie was back.

"I'm so sorry..." Pinkie Pie cried into Ember's neck. Ember had finally calmed down as he was normal again. He wanted to give Pinkie a second chance. No, not a second chance. A billion more chances. He loved his sister and he would never stop loving her. He embraced Pinkie's hug. "I forgive ya..." Ember said softly. "Don't cry, it's okay. Your mah sister and Ah would never hurt ya."

* * *

Soon after, Murdershy had gotten back to her Fluttershy self. She didn't know why she started wanting to murder people, but everybody gave her and Pinkie Pie a second chance. The two groups soon regrouped at Ember's house.

"So what are ya gonna do bout da dead ponies Twi?" Ember asked.

"A couple of unicorns and I found them already, and we're going to use reincarnation spells to heal them back, good as new. I'm heading home after that. I'm beat." Twilight said.

"Want me to come with you?" Blaze asked her.

"No, it's alright. See you tomorrow." Twilight and Blaze shared a quick kiss as Twilight flew off to another area in Ponyville.

"Also, Ember and Pinkie, can I stay here for a couple of weeks? My house was sort of destroyed during the whole "murder" things." Blaze asked.

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed politely. The group soon said their goodbyes as they all left and Ember, Blaze, and Pinkie Pie went inside.

After the group had almost gotten ready to go to bed, Ember came into Pinkie's room. "So, Pinks, Ah got a question for ya."

"What is it?" Pinkie asked.

"How'd ya git possessed again?"

"Oh! By Princess Luna. Why?"

* * *

**UH-OH! DIS SEASON FINISHED OFF WITH HORROR, TENDERNESS, AND SUSPENSE!**

**Anyway guys, may next season is actually gonna be in a separate story, and it's gonna be pretty exciting. Here's a psrt-spoiler: It has something to do with a lot of OC's.**

**But for now, ASSASSINMASTER OUT!**


End file.
